SHOT
by cherrypinkmint
Summary: Tembakan bola yang akurat dan anggota klub cheerleaders yang terlibat. Ini adalah tahun terakhir Light Yagami menjalani kehidupan SMA bersama adiknya. / Slice of life / Cliche & OOC / re-write & re-upload
1. Younger Sister

Disclaimer: Karakter-karakter dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya. Mereka adalah karya brilian dari Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan dan hiburan semata.

x

Chapter 1:

 **— Younger Sister —**

.

.

.

"Nanti sore, aku tidak ikut latihan bersama kalian. Aku sudah ada janji bertemu adikku di depan kelasnya."

Kata-kata Light pagi ini membuat teman-teman klub basketnya tercengang. Ini baru hari kedua semenjak tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Mereka memang belum membuat jadwal latihan basket untuk semester ini. Tapi biasanya, mereka akan tetap main basket usai sekolah nanti.

Adalah sangat di luar kebiasaan jika Light Yagami (yang sekarang mulai menginjak tahun terakhir sebagai siswa SMA Wammy's) tiba-tiba absen. Apalagi karena hal selain belajar. Apa alasan Light tadi? Janji bertemu adik?

"Kau punya adik? Adikmu itu murid baru yang masuk tahun ajaran ini?" tanya Mello terheran-heran. Small Forward berambut pirang itu mewakili tanda tanya di benak teman-temannya.

Light mengangguk.

"Ini sungguhan?" Matt, si Shooting Guard penggemar video game, menyambung tak percaya.

Light mengangkat bahunya santai seolah mengatakan kenapa-aku-harus-berbohong.

Teman-teman Light pun berseru heboh. Mereka menyoraki Light. Secara bercanda, mereka menyesalkan kenapa adik Light harus masuk juga ke SMA mereka. Bisa-bisa, saingan mereka dalam menarik perhatian cewek (terutama anak-anak baru) bakal semakin bertambah.

Light menertawakan teman-temannya. "Apa maksud kalian? Adikku itu cewek. Sore ini aku janji mengantar dia mendaftar Klub Cheerleaders. Dia selalu bergabung dengan tim cheers sedari dulu, just like me with my sport club."

HAH?

Detik pertama, teman-teman Light terperanjat. Detik kedua, mereka mencerna informasi barusan. Detik ketiga, mereka tersadar dan langsung berebut minta dikenalkan pada adik Light.

"Serius kau punya adik cewek?"

"Ini masih nggak bohong, kan?"

"Kaubilang, dia mau mendaftar cheerleaders? Astaga, kenalkan aku padanya, Light! Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya ke klub si Takada!"

Light tertawa lagi. "Sori, aku nggak bakal menyerahkan adikku pada serigala-serigala kelaparan."

 **-xXx-**

Teman-teman Light geger. Mereka nggak pernah dengar dan nggak pernah menyangka kalau Light punya adik cewek yang tahun ini juga mendaftar di sekolah yang sama.

Come on! Ini Light Yagami, kan? Siswa tampan dari kelas 3 yang serba sempurna itu? Bisa kebayang nggak kalau seorang Light yang luar biasa ganteng itu punya adik cewek? Pasti adiknya juga luar biasa cantik! Apalagi sebagaimana kata Light, dia mau mendaftar ekskul cheers. Pasti body-nya bagus!

Begitu yang ada di pikiran teman-teman Light.

Karena itulah, saat mereka dengan sengaja melewati kerumunan cewek-cewek kelas satu, mereka pun langsung bisa menebak yang mana kira-kira adik dari Light.

"Gila! Aku sudah tahu dia bakalan sangat cantik! Tapi aku nggak nyangka kalau adiknya Light itu ternyata beneran luar biasa cantik!"

"Yang rambut pirang itu, kan? Dia seperti boneka barbie betulan."

"Kulitnya mulus, rambutnya juga halus... Kakinya mungil, tapi ukuran dadanya cukup besar..."

"Dia cantik jelita."

"Sangat sempurna!"

Decak-decak kekaguman keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga beberapa saat lamanya mereka masih terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan siswi berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah itu.

Eh? Tunggu! Rambut pirang dan mata biru? Apa cewek itu memakai lensa kontak dan mewarnai rambutnya? Bukannya sekolah mereka nggak memperbolehkan hal seekstrim itu? Masa itu warna rambut asli sih? Walaupun Light juga berambut cokelat, tapi warna cokelat kan tidak seterang pirang.

"Ekhm, sepertinya ada yang janggal."

"Kau benar. Cewek itu memang cantik banget. Tapi dia nggak kelihatan mirip dengan Light. Terus terang, aku meragukan kalau mereka bersaudara."

"Kau benar. Bisa jadi kita memang belum bertemu dengan adik Light, mungkin saja cewek cantik itu adalah orang lain."

"Ah, tak apa-apa jika dia orang lain. Aku justru senang. Dengan begitu, stok cewek cantik di sekolah kita bertambah banyak, kan?"

Teman-temannya tertawa.

Benar, selama ini julukan _"Cewek Cantik"_ di sekolah mereka seolah hanya dimonopoli oleh satu orang, yaitu Kiyomi Takada, siswi kelas dua yang juga ketua Tim Cheerleaders saat ini. Jika adik Light itu benar-benar akan mendaftar cheers, berarti Klub Cheerleaders nanti betul-betul akan menjadi sarangnya cewek-cewek cantik dan populer.

 **-xXx-**

"Aku sudah ketemu adikmu. Gila ya, orang tuamu dulu makan apa sampai-sampai bisa melahirkan anak secakep dan secantik kalian?"

Light hanya mengedik santai. Saat ini sudah lewat siang. Beberapa kelas sudah ada yang selesai, termasuk kelas Light dan teman-temannya. Mereka berkumpul seperti biasa di ruang markas Klub Basket.

"Hei, memangnya kau sudah ketemu adiknya Light? Sudah lihat dia beneran?" timpal yang lain.

"Sudah dong. Dia cantik banget! Cewek paling cantik yang pernah kulihat! Yah, walaupun nggak terlalu mirip Light sih."

"Lho, kalian berdua nggak mirip?" teman-teman lainnya balik bertanya pada Light dengan raut penasaran.

"Bodoh, kalau nggak mirip, berarti cewek itu bukan adiknya!" sela yang lain.

Sontak pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada Light meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, kami memang nggak begitu mirip sih. Adikku lebih mirip Ibu, sedangkan aku lebih mirip ayahku," kata Light sambil melipat tangan.

Teman-teman Light saling berpandangan. Mereka saling sikut. Berarti si cewek pirang yang luar biasa cantik tadi itu memang adik Light.

"Wah, jadi begitu? Ternyata kau dan adikmu memang nggak mirip?"

Light mengangguk. "Begitulah. Malahan jarang sekali ada yang bilang kami mirip."

"Aku nggak menyangka ibumu seorang bule. Kau keturunan bule dong. Nggak heran sih tampangmu cakep."

Light tertawa. "Bule apanya?"

"Hahaha. Memang sungguhan bule, kan? Coba sebutkan, negara mana saja yang ceweknya berambut pirang dan bermata biru?"

Tawa Light terhenti. Keningnya berkerut. "Kau sedang membicarakan siapa? Ibuku orang Jepang asli. Rambutnya gelap dan matanya gelap. Adikku juga demikian."

"APAAAAA?" kerumunan itu terbeliak.

Kalau begitu, siapa cewek cantik berambut pirang itu?

Keterkejutan mereka dipecahkan oleh suara teman Light yang memanggilnya dari luar ruangan. "Hoi, Light. Ada yang mencarimu nih!"

Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang masih terbingung dan terheran-heran, Light bangkit. Ia terkejut mendapati sosok yang dikatakan mencarinya tersebut.

"Sayu?"

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Nomormu nggak bisa kuhubungi, padahal aku mau mengabari kalau kelasku sudah selesai. Gimana kalau mendaftar klub cheers-nya sekarang saja, Kak?"

APAAAAAA?

Sekali lagi, teman-teman Light terperangah.

 **-xXx-**

I-itu adik Light?!

Yang berdiri di depan pintu tadi itu beneran adik Light? Apa dia sungguhan adik kandungnya atau seseorang yang ditemui di pinggir jalan?

Teman-teman Light ribut membahasnya. Light sendiri sudah pergi dengan adiknya setelah berpamitan pada mereka. Light benar-benar mau mengantar adiknya itu mendaftar klub Cheerleaders dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bertanya-tanya.

Yah. Walaupun tadi Light sudah bilang kalau dia nggak mirip adiknya, tapi ... rasa-rasanya ini terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

YANG BENAR SAJA CEWEK ITU ADIK LIGHT?!

"Kurasa, lebih masuk akal kalau si cewek pirang tadi yang jadi adiknya Light..."

"Aku setuju. Bukan berarti adiknya Light ini jelek—"

"Dia nggak jelek," sergah yang lain.

"Ya, memang nggak jelek. Hanya saja, gimana mengatakannya ya...?"

"Mereka berdua terlalu berbeda. Seperti bukan saudara kandung."

Nah, itu dia. Persis sekali. Saat pertama kali melihat Sayu Yagami, alias adiknya Light, mereka semua terkaget. Amat sangat jauh dari bayangan mereka tentang segala hal yang dimiliki cewek populer. Sayu sama sekali nggak memiliki _image_ seperti itu.

Tubuh dan tinggi Sayu termasuk rata-rata. Nggak pendek, juga nggak tinggi. Dia juga nggak langsing seperti Takada, dan bukan juga tipe yang bertubuh _curvy_. Wajahnya agak pucat, tanpa polesan make up sama sekali. Rambut cokelat gelapnya lurus sebahu dan dikuncir satu. Tipe cewek yang sulit meninggalkan kesan ketika pertama kali mengenalnya.

Ini berbanding langit dan bumi sekali dengan Light! Hanya dengan melihat Light satu kali dari jauh saja, orang pasti sudah terkesan dan bakalan sulit melupakannya.

Kok mereka bisa bersaudara sih?

Ah, bukan begitu pertanyaannya. Kok mereka bisa sangat jauh berbeda?

Teman-teman Light sangat penasaran. Tapi karena kelihatannya Light sayang banget pada adiknya, teman-teman Light jadi agak segan juga membahasnya.

"Sudahlah, selama ini kalian terlalu berangan-angan. Sayu itu cukup manis kok. Aku justru lebih suka kalau adik Light seperti itu orangnya."

"Huuuuuuu! Apa-apaan kata-katamu?" Koor spontan menghujani Mello yang bicara barusan.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

This story was pretty much inspired by "Home run - Demonic Mello". All credit (related to the story) goes to her beautiful work.

Tentang Light bermain basket, aku terinspirasi dari adegan film Death Note LA (2006) ketika Light bermain basket di kampusnya dan membuat taruhan dengan teman-temannya.

Tentang Misa menjadi anggota cheers di sekolah yang sama dengan Light, aku terinspirasi dari Death Note versi netflix (2017).

Sisanya hanya mengikuti imajinasi.


	2. Best Friend

x

Chapter 2:

— **Best Friend —**

.

.

.

"Jangan ke mana-mana, Sayu," pesan Light.

Saat ini, dia dan adiknya sedang berada di dekat aula sekolah. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menyusahkan Sayu yang harus mencarinya ke ruang klub basket, Light bermaksud membelikan Sayu smoothies di booth minuman yang tak jauh dari sana.

Light menyuruh Sayu duduk saja di kursi dekat tanaman, biar Light yang mengantri minuman. Sayu mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum. "Mango smoothies tanpa gula, ya."

Light mengacak rambut adiknya. "Beres."

Usai mengantri beberapa saat dan mendapatkan minumannya, Light berbalik dan bermaksud kembali ke tempat Sayu yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Sayu!"

Astaga, Light hampir menjatuhkan botol smoothies-nya berkat suara heboh barusan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok cewek berambut pirang berlari-lari kecil ke arah kursi adiknya. Sosok itu berseru lagi tak kalah heboh, "Ternyata kamu juga masuk sekolah ini ya?!"

Sayu tampak kaget. Namun sesaat kemudian, ekspresinya berganti tawa senang yang nggak kalah ceria. "Hei, aku nggak nyangka bakalan ketemu Si Pirang Berisik di tempat ini."

Melihat tawa adiknya yang seperti itu dari kejauhan, tanpa sadar Light tersenyum. Dia selalu senang setiap kali Sayu mendapatkan teman. Light tahu, meski tak pernah diceritakan, bahwa Sayu seringkali diabaikan dalam pergaulan. Light berharap cewek berambut pirang yang menghampiri Sayu ini adalah teman baik adiknya. Kelihatannya, mereka memang berteman baik? Buktinya, dia bisa membuat Sayu tertawa semudah ini.

Light menghampiri mereka. "Hai," sapanya.

Sayu menoleh. "Oh, Light. Terima kasih minumannya." Tangannya segera terulur menerima botol smoothies dari Light.

Light balas berdehem. Ia melirik cewek pirang di samping Sayu. "Temanmu?"

"Ah, iya. Biar kukenalkan kalian satu sama lain. Light, ini Misa, temanku latihan dance di tempat kursus dulu sewaktu SMP. Misa, ini kakakku, Light. Sebelum kamu berpikiran macam-macam atau terheran-heran, biar kuberi tahu kalau dia kakak kandungku."

"Haah?! Kakak kandungmu?!" Mata biru Misa membeliak. Sesaat Light berpikir kalau ekspresi itu begitu lucu.

"Nggak percaya, kan? Aku juga nggak percaya kalau kami berdua ini kakak-beradik. Sama sekali nggak mirip," Sayu berkata tanpa beban.

"Well," Light segera menyela, "kami mirip dengan orang tua kami masing-masing kok. Sayu mirip dengan Ibu, sedangkan aku lebih mirip Ayah," jelas Light sambil tersenyum.

Misa masih mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi Sayu dan Light bergantian hingga beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba cewek itu tersenyum seakan tahu sesuatu seraya melirik-lirik Sayu. "Jangan membohongiku, Sayu. Sejak kapan kamu punya kakak laki-laki? Apa dia bukan gebetanmu?"

Sayu menginjak kaki Misa. "Adaw!" jerit Misa.

"Hentikan jeritanmu yang dibuat-buat itu, Misa. Taruhan, kamu datang kemari karena mau mendaftar klub cheerleaders, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mendaftar bersama?"


	3. About Her

x

Chapter 3:

 **— About Her —**

.

.

.

Namanya Misa Amane. Benar-benar bagaikan representasi barbie hidup di dunia nyata.

Light nggak mengerti bagaimana cewek semeriah Misa bisa berteman sangat baik dengan Sayu, adik Light yang sering terlihat murung. Mereka bahkan sudah berteman akrab sejak SMP! Akan tetapi, Light tak memungkiri jika dirinya sungguh lega. Di hari pertama mendaftar cheers, Sayu sudah mendapatkan temannya.

Teman Sayu itu cepat sekali terkenal di sekolah mereka. Light sudah mendengar nama Misa disebut ratusan kali dari mulut teman-temannya seharian ini. Light jadi teringat awal tahun lalu ketika Kiyomi Takada, kapten tim cheerleaders saat ini, baru saja menjadi murid kelas satu. Ketika itu pun kejadiannya tak jauh berbeda. Semua orang ribut membicarakannya dan berburu info tentangnya.

Persis seperti Misa sekarang.

Kini, semenjak teman-teman basket Light tahu bahwa adik kapten mereka berteman baik dengan Misa, mereka pun jadi sering merubungi Light untuk mendapatkan info apa pun tentang Misa.

Ya, Light nggak heran. Misa memang cantik. Dia juga kelihatan asyik. Tipe cewek ideal yang mudah jadi incaran.

"Kudengar Misa lulusan dari SMP Alphabet. Benar bukan, Light?"

Light menaikkan alis. Kenapa tanyakan itu padanya? Kenapa mereka tidak berusaha saja sendiri untuk langsung mendekati Misa?

 **-xXx-**

Sepulang sekolah, Light menunggu Sayu di dekat Mustang merahnya. Hari ini klub basketnya sedang tidak ada latihan dan Light memutuskan akan pulang bersama Sayu.

Ini kebiasaan Light sejak dulu. Ia senang berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama adiknya jika mereka sama-sama satu sekolah. Jam pulang mereka biasanya tak jauh berbeda. Sebab, selepas jam sekolah, Light sibuk dengan latihan klub olahraga, sedangkan Sayu sibuk dengan latihan cheers-nya.

Ketika Light masuk SMA, Sayu masih kelas 2 SMP. Mereka tidak satu sekolah dan selama dua tahun itu Light pulang pergi sekolah sendiri. Sekarang mereka kembali satu sekolah dan Light bermaksud untuk kembali pulang pergi sekolah bersama Sayu.

Sayu muncul beberapa saat kemudian bersama temannya. "Light, hari ini kau pulang duluan saja. Aku dan Misa sudah berencana pergi ke—"

"Biar kuantar," ujar Light sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Wah, kakakku baik sekali," Sayu memuji senang. Ia dan Misa masuk ke dalam mobil Light.

Sejak Light memiliki lisensi dan mobil sendiri, Light selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin mengantar jemput ke mana pun adiknya pergi. Saat ini, penumpang mobil Light bertambah satu, yaitu teman baik adiknya. Misa.

Mereka pergi ke mall dan mencari-cari toko pakaian yang menjual baju-baju sporty dan kasual. Sayu dan Misa berniat membeli pakaian yang dapat digunakan untuk latihan cheers sementara sambil menunggu seragam mereka jadi. Mereka berdua sama-sama diterima di klub cheers yang dipimpin Takada.

Saat sedang memilih-milih baju, Misa tiba-tiba keluar dari toko. Rupanya ia mengangkat telepon. Light nggak bermaksud menguping, namun sedari tadi ia memang menunggu di luar toko. Dari posisinya berdiri, Light bisa mendengar beberapa patah kata yang diucapkan Misa dalam Bahasa Inggris. Sepertinya lawan bicara Misa adalah orang asing.

Usai menutup teleponnya, Misa masih berdiri diam di tempatnya dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Light juga tak bergeser dari tempatnya. Namun ketika dilihatnya Sayu melongokkan kepala ke sekeliling toko, barulah Light mendekat ke arah Misa.

"Misa, sepertinya Sayu mencarimu."

"Okay, coming," jawab Misa masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Light menatapnya.

Misa tersadar. "Sorry, I should text my dad and tell him that I have no trouble living alone in this city—" kalimatnya terhenti. Ia baru menyadari telah kelepasan berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

Light tersenyum. "Just go on. Sorry for interrupting."

"No, you are not," jawab Misa cepat.

"But your dad is calling." Light menunjuk ponsel Misa yang bergetar.


	4. Asking For Help

x

Chapter 4:

 **— Asking For Help —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari pertama latihan cheers bagi para anggota baru. Misa dan Sayu mengikutinya dengan antusias. Untuk pertemuan pertama, mereka tidak terlalu berlatih hal teknis. Lebih banyak diisi dengan perkenalan, penyesuaian, latihan dasar, dan me-review ulang gerakan yang pernah dipelajari.

Saat sesi latihan tinggal beberapa menit lagi jelang berakhir, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel yang cukup lama dan nyaring. Seorang senior yang merasa terganggu pun bertanya, "Ponsel milik siapa itu yang berbunyi?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Para anggota cheers hanya saling pandang dan menggelengkan kepala. Mendapati hal demikian, senior itu memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri asal suara tersebut.

Sayu yang sadar lebih dulu pun segera menyikut Misa yang masih asyik mengulang gerakan dance. "Misa, bukannya itu bunyi ringtone ponselmu?"

"Hah?" Misa tersadar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang senior telah memegang tasnya. Misa buru-buru berlari mendekat dan meminta maaf.

Takada, ketua tim cheerleaders, mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa men-silent ponsel. Peringatan itu berlaku untuk seluruh anggota cheers, terutama yang baru saja bergabung seperti Sayu dan Misa. Takada juga menjelaskan alasannya. Bunyi ponsel yang tiba-tiba dapat memecah konsentrasi latihan, apalagi jika mereka sedang latihan keseimbangan.

Para anggota cheers mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Misa yang tengah membuka tasnya dan mencari ponselnya yang masih berdering. Ketika Misa berhasil menemukannya dan bermaksud mematikannya, matanya melebar saat melihat layar. Buru-buru ia menoleh pada Takada dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf, apa boleh kuangkat? Ternyata ayahku yang menelepon."

Takada mengangguk. "Ya, kamu bisa bicara dengannya di balkon."

Misa mengangguk. Setelah berterima kasih dan meminta maaf sekali lagi dengan manis, ia keluar ruangan.

Ruang latihan cheers berada di dalam gedung yang menjadi satu dengan lapangan indoor basket. Persisnya, terletak satu lantai tepat di atas ruang markas klub basket. Begitu keluar dari pintu ruang latihan, akan langsung terhubung dengan balkon indoor di sisi kiri atas lapangan. Ada kursi panjang bertingkat di salah satu sudut balkon yang menghadap lapangan. Beberapa anggota cheers kadang menonton latihan para anggota klub basket dari situ. Namun Misa tidak berhenti di sana, ia terus melangkah hingga ke sudut balkon, lalu berbelok ke lorong menuju beranda luar. Ia menerima teleponnya di sana.

Setelah teleponnya selesai, Misa membetulkan kunciran ekor kudanya dan menata ulang poninya. Kemudian ia berbalik menuju ruang latihan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sosok berpunggung tegap yang tengah duduk di kursi balkon seakan-akan sedang menunggu seseorang. Misa belum melihatnya ketika keluar ruangan tadi.

Pelan-pelan, Misa meneruskan langkahnya. Saat sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu ruang latihan—dan tempat orang itu duduk—ia berhenti dan menyapa. "Hai."

Sosok berpunggung tegap itu menoleh. Ekspresinya tak tampak terkejut ketika melihat Misa. "Hai," balasnya.

"Mmm, menunggu Sayu?"

"Ya."

"Sayu masih di dalam. Kami sudah hampir selesai latihan kok. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan keluar," kata Misa.

Light, sosok berpunggung tegap itu mengangguk. "Oke, thanks."

Misa tersenyum. Ia berjalan melewati Light, hendak masuk ke ruang latihan.

"Sebenarnya aku mencarimu."

Langkah Misa terhenti. Ia berbalik perlahan-lahan menghadap Light, memastikan jika pendengarannya barusan tidak salah. Light tengah berdiri tegak ke arahnya.

"Mencariku?" ulang Misa.

Light mengangguk. Kali ini ia memberi senyum tipis. "Kamu ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua. Tentu saja kalau kamu nggak keberatan."

Misa sulit menolak.

Mereka berdua menuju beranda luar, tempat Misa menerima telepon tadi. Misa baru tahu kalau di salah satu sudutnya ada satu set meja bundar dengan 3 buah kursi yang melingkarinya.

"Maaf kalau terlalu tiba-tiba." Light menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilakan Misa duduk. Misa berterima kasih. Ia berkata kalau ini sama sekali bukan masalah. Sejujurnya, ia sangat penasaran, apa yang ingin dibicarakan Light dengannya.

"Aku bermaksud minta bantuanmu," kata Light setelah duduk di kursinya sendiri. "Akhir pekan besok apa kamu ada waktu?"

Huh?

Misa terkejut. Sekali lagi Misa tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Light benar bahwa dia terlalu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada Misa. "Umm, bantuan apa yang bisa kuberikan?" tanya Misa berdebar-debar.

Light menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia mulai berbicara dengan kalimat yang sangat tertata. "Sebenarnya, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sayu. Aku kesulitan memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuknya. Terakhir kali aku memberinya kado, sepertinya dia masih kurang puas."

Debar di dada Misa menguap. Ia mulai bisa menebak alasan kakak temannya itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Sejauh yang kulihat, kamu adalah teman Sayu yang paling dekat. Kalau nggak keberatan, aku bermaksud minta bantuanmu untuk bersama-sama mencari kado ulang tahun Sayu. Tentu saja, ini nggak gratis. Kamu boleh minta apa pun sebagai kompensasinya," kata Light mengakhirinya dengan senyum. "Dan tolong, rahasiakan dari Sayu."

Misa menautkan jemarinya di bawah meja. Dia mengerti. Tentu saja, semua ini adalah soal Sayu.

"Apa kamu mau membantuku, Misa?"

Misa menatap mata cokelat Light sejenak. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Aku nggak keberatan," jawabnya ramah.

Light tersenyum, senang dan lega. "Thank you," ujarnya berterima kasih. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengangsurkannya ke arah Misa. "Boleh kusimpan nomor teleponmu?"

Misa mengangguk lagi. Senyum karismatik Light telah menghipnotis Misa untuk menerima uluran ponsel tersebut dan mengetikkan nomor pribadinya.

"Thanks. I'll text you tonight," Light menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku.

Mereka berdiri dan kembali ke balkon. Ketika tiba di depan ruang latihan cheers, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Takada keluar dari sana dan terkejut melihat Light di samping Misa.

"Light?"

Light mengangkat tangannya. "Hai."

"Sudah lama nggak lihat kamu naik ke atas sini," kata Takada. Sebagai pemain basket, Light memang lebih banyak berada di lapangan atau di markas klubnya yang sama-sama terletak di lantai bawah.

Light tersenyum. Senyuman sopan kalau menurut Misa. "Aku menjemput adikku."

"Oh, Sayu Yagami? Dia sedang beres-beres. Tunggulah sebentar lagi," kata Takada, lalu beralih pada Misa. "Bukannya kamu menerima telepon dari ayahmu?"

"Ya, aku baru saja selesai," jawab Misa. Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Maksud Misa adalah ia telah menerima telepon ayahnya dan baru saja selesai bicara dengan Light.

Takada tak berbicara lagi. Mungkin ia menganggap Light dan Misa secara kebetulan berpapasan. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah tangga dan turun ke lapangan basket.

Setelah sosok Takada pergi, Misa hendak masuk ke ruang latihan. Namun lagi-lagi ia keduluan sosok berambut cokelat gelap sepundak yang lebih dulu keluar dari sana.

"Sayu."

"Oh, Light! Kamu menungguku?" tanya Sayu senang mendapati kakaknya sengaja menungguinya seperti ini.

"Gimana latihanmu?"

"Menyenangkan, hehe." Sayu menyengir. Light mengacak rambut adiknya. Sayu protes. Saat itu, ia menyadari penampilan Light dan berseru, "Wah! Aku baru lihat style-mu yang seperti ini, Light. Kamu seperti bukan anak sekolah."

Light memakai T-shirt Guess hitam dengan celana panjang seragam sekolah mereka yang berwarna cokelat keabuan. Kemeja sekolahnya sudah ia lepas dan terlipat di kantung yang sama dengan seragam latihan basketnya.

Light menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sayu kadang suka mengomentari hal yang tak perlu. "Ayo pulang," ujarnya.

Sayu tak menjawab. Ia hanya cengengesan mengikuti langkah Light. Baru dua langkah berjalan, Sayu berhenti begitu melihat sosok Misa yang masih dengan pakaian latihan cheers-nya.

"Misa, mau pulang bareng?" ajaknya.

Misa tersenyum. "Aku masih ada keperluan. Kamu duluan saja, Sayu. Terima kasih banyak untuk tawarannya," tolaknya halus.

"Oh oke, mungkin lain kali ya."

"Sip."

Sayu melambaikan tangan pada Misa. Misa balas melambai. Ia sempat melirik Light sejenak. Tak disangka, Light juga tengah menatapnya. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu.

 **-xXx-**

Malam harinya, Misa teleponan dengan Sayu. Mereka membahas hari pertama latihan cheers tadi sore dan saling meledek. Misa meledek Sayu yang sempat lupa gerakan dasar, sementara Sayu menertawakan wajah pias Misa saat diceramahi Takada di depan semua orang karena lupa mengubah mode ponsel menjadi senyap.

"Uh, aku pasti terlihat konyol saat itu," keluh Misa cemberut.

Sayu terkikik. "Nggak kok. Mau gimana pun ekspresimu, kamu tetap cantik."

"Aw, aku dapat pujian dari Tuan Putri Sayu."

Sayu tertawa. "Hei, omong-omong kamu dapat pesan baru ya?" tanyanya ketika mendengar bunyi notifikasi dari ponsel Misa.

"Palingan iklan dari operator," tukas Misa.

"Ah, apa bukan dari para penggemarmu?" goda Sayu. "Kapan sih ponselmu pernah sepi?"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Entah menertawakan apa.

"Kalau kumatikan hapenya, pasti sepi," kata Misa menjawab ledekan Sayu. Ia memeriksa layar ponselnya. Keningnya berkerut heran ketika mendapati nomor asing yang tertera di sana. Misa belum lama mengganti nomor dan belum menyebarkannya ke banyak orang. Lalu yang barusan ini—?

Ah! Mata Misa melebar.

"Jadi? Gimana nih? Siapa yang mengirimkanmu pesan?" ledekan Sayu di seberang menyadarkan Misa.

"Uh, sudah kubilang iklan kok," sahut Misa pura-pura terkekeh. "Padahal sudah aku blok, tapi kenapa masih sering muncul sih," kata Misa lagi. Ia belum membalas pesan dari nomor asing tadi dan tetap melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sayu.

"Itu sih memang karena kamu laris," ledek Sayu lagi.

Mereka berdua terus saling meledek hingga setengah jam kemudian. Setelah Sayu menutup teleponnya, Misa baru membaca ulang pesan dari nomor asing tadi, lalu menyimpan nomornya, dan mulai mengetik balasannya.

* * *

 _[08:21 pm]_  
 _Misa, ini Light Yagami. Akhir pekan besok bagaimana kalau kita pergi jam 10?_

* * *

[08:58 pm]  
Selamat malam, Senior Yagami.  
Kebetulan akhir pekan besok aku nggak ada jadwal khusus, jadi aku bisa kapan saja.

* * *

 _[08:59 pm]  
Oke, thanks.  
Keberatan kalau aku menjemputmu?_

* * *

[09:02 pm]  
Kalau itu nggak membuatmu repot, aku akan sangat berterima kasih hehe.

* * *

 _[09:08 pm]_  
 _Sama sekali tidak.  
Baiklah, kujemput jam 10.00. Bisa kirimkan alamat rumahmu? Atau kamu mau kujemput di tempat tertentu?_

* * *

[09:32 pm]  
Location sent.

* * *

 _[09:34 pm]_  
 _Saved. See you._

* * *

[09:45 pm]  
See you too.

* * *

 _[09:56 pm]  
Oh ya, jangan sampai Sayu tahu._

* * *

[09:58 pm]  
Percayakan padaku :D

* * *

.

.

.

Author's note:

Aku memutuskan untuk mengubah chapter-nya agar alurnya tidak terlalu tiba-tiba. Untuk ke depannya, mungkin aku akan sering melakukan ini, bergantung pada ide yang muncul.


	5. One on One

x

Chapter 5:

 **— One on One —**

.

.

.

 _Kadonya harus berupa sesuatu yang diinginkan Sayu tapi nggak bisa ia beli sendiri._

Selama ini, Light juga selalu berpikir begitu. Tapi Sayu tak terlalu tampak antusias setiap kali Light memberinya kado baju, tas, jaket, sepatu, ataupun jam tangan mahal (tentunya di samping mengajak Sayu jalan atau mentraktirnya makan berhubung uang saku Light berkali lipat uang saku Sayu). Padahal semua barang-barang itu adalah yang diincar cewek-cewek kebanyakan.

Benar bahwa Sayu senang dengan kado dari Light dan berterima kasih padanya. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Light tahu bedanya, sebab ia juga sering memberikan kado semacam itu pada gadis-gadis yang menjadi pacarnya dahulu, dan terlihat jelas bagaimana mereka menyukainya. Cewek memang biasanya antusias, tapi Sayu tidak. Seakan-akan bukan itu hal yang paling diinginkan Sayu.

Ternyata mencari kado untuk Sayu tak semudah mencari kado untuk pacar. Apa mungkin karena adik Light ini bukan cewek yang terlalu feminin? Tapi bukankah para mantan Light juga bukan cewek yang sangat feminin? Lantas, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sayu?

Kata Misa, barang-barang berbau fashion seperti baju, tas, atau sepatu, bisa dibeli Sayu sendiri. Atau setidaknya, ayah ibunya masih mau membelikan untuknya. Jadi, barang-barang seperti itu sebaiknya ditaruh di luar daftar.

 _Lalu?_

"Ada hal-hal khusus yang Sayu nggak bisa membelinya. Sebenarnya bukan nggak bisa, tapi _nggak boleh_."

"Seperti?"

"Video game, misalnya."

Seketika Light langsung paham. Ayah dan Ibu memang tak pernah mengizinkan Sayu memiliki video game sendiri. Mereka khawatir akan mempengaruhi nilai sekolah Sayu.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Light, nilai mereka berdua memang jauh berbeda. Padahal nilai Sayu juga tidak buruk, alias sedikit di atas rata-rata. Tapi ayah dan ibu tetap saja mengkhawatirkannya.

Selama ini jika ingin main game, Sayu selalu meminjam video game milik Light dan hanya bisa main di kamar Light. Light punya beberapa koleksi video game. Light juga punya PS4, tapi hanya sesekali memainkannya (Light lebih suka belajar, latihan, atau aktivitas outdoor). Yang paling sering main game memang cuma Sayu.

"Jadi, apa kita akan mencari video game untuk kado Sayu?"

Lagi-lagi Misa menggeleng. "Video game itu ide bagus, tapi kurasa dia bisa memakai punyamu kalau ingin main."

Light membenarkan. "Jadi?" tanya Light sekali lagi.

"Sayu penggemar berat Final Fantasy," kata Misa.

Itu benar. Light tahu kalau Sayu sudah tergila-gila pada Final Fantasy sejak pertama kali kenal istilah video game. Itu pula video game yang paling sering dimainkan Sayu.

Misa melanjutkan, "Karakter kesukaannya adalah Squall Leonhart."

"Ah, action figure," desis Light.

Misa tersenyum. Tebakan Light tepat. Sewaktu di tempat kursus dance dulu, Misa ingat kalau ia pernah beberapa kali mendengar kata-kata Sayu bahwa dia ingin sekali punya action figure karakter sebuah game dan memajangnya di kamarnya, tapi orang tuanya nggak bakalan mengizinkan.

Light mendesah mendengar cerita Misa. Dia nggak pernah kepikiran soal itu. Tapi kata-kata Misa memang sangat masuk akal.

Pada dasarnya, orang tua Light adalah tipe yang sangat loyal pada anak mereka. Mereka selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Light maupun Sayu. Pendidikan, fasilitas, pakaian, kendaraan, apa pun, Light dan Sayu selalu diberi yang terbaik. Tapi seloyal-loyalnya orang tua, mereka tetap tak akan mengizinkan Sayu memakai uang sakunya untuk membeli hal-hal semacam itu.

Lain cerita kalau Light yang membelikannya.

Ayah dan Ibu tak punya alasan untuk melarang Sayu. Mereka juga tak akan pernah punya alasan untuk berbuat demikian pada Light.

"Oke. Kita akan mencari action figure."

Light menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

 **-xXx-**

"Jadinya kamu belikan dua?" tanya Misa sambil menahan senyum. Matanya tertuju pada box Squall Leonhart dan Noctis Lucis Caelum yang masih mengkilap dan ditinggalkan Light dengan hati-hati di dalam mobil.

Light mengangguk sambil menutup pintu mobilnya. "Satunya untuk permintaan maaf karena aku sudah memberinya kado yang payah tahun lalu." Light jarang merasa payah, tapi khusus kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bodoh dan tak peka pada adiknya sendiri.

"Itu nggak benar," kata Misa. Light sudah bercerita saat di mobil tadi kalau tahun lalu dirinya memberi Sayu kado jaket padding Moncler yang sangat ngetren di kalangan cewek-cewek. "Aku yakin, Sayu pasti senang menerima kado darimu. Bukankah dia memakainya?"

Light terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Ya, selama musim dingin, Sayu selalu memakainya."

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju area dalam restoran. Ini sudah jam makan siang dan Light berniat mentraktir Misa.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih," kata Light setelah mereka selesai memesan menu. "Sesuai kata-kataku, ini nggak gratis. Kamu boleh minta apa pun untuk kompensasinya."

Misa tersenyum. "Kalau kuminta sekarang gimana?" tanyanya dengan intonasi lambat.

"Nggak masalah. Katakan saja."

"Benar ya?"

Light mengangguk. "Ya."

Misa meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak cerah dengan mata biru yang bersinar-sinar. "Aku... ingin nonton film horor populer yang sedang tayang itu..."

Huh?

Light merasa salah dengar.

"...tapi aku nggak ada teman nonton karena semua temanku nggak suka horor, apalagi Sayu. Padahal aku canggung kalau nonton film sendirian."

Oh, Light mengerti permasalahannya.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa menonton film itu?" Misa menyebutkan satu judul film horor yang belum lama keluar di bioskop.

Light tersenyum sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka Misa akan minta kompensasi seperti itu padanya. Dipikirnya Misa akan meminta kompensasi berupa benda-benda yang berwujud, atau apa pun yang bisa dilihat secara nyata, bukannya meminta Light memberikan waktunya untuk menemaninya nonton film seperti ini.

"Tentu," jawab Light, "Itu sama sekali bukan permintaan yang sulit. Tapi apa kamu yakin nggak menginginkan yang lain?"

Misa menggeleng mantap. "Aku cuma ingin itu."

"Oke. Setelah dari sini, kita ke bioskop."

 **-xXx-**

Light sebenarnya sudah menonton film yang dimaksud Misa bersama teman-teman klubnya di hari pertama tayang. Tapi dia nggak mengatakan apa pun dan mengiyakan permintaan Misa. Sebelumnya, Light nggak pernah menonton film horor dengan cewek. Sayu amat sangat penakut dan fobia hantu. Mantan-mantan Light dulu pun lebih suka nonton film romantis, drama, action, atau komedi. Ini pertama kalinya Light menonton horor selain dengan teman-teman basketnya.

"Mau pesan makanan atau minuman?" tanya Light ketika mereka menunggu jam tayang film.

"Boleh, cola-nya saja, ukuran sedang."

Tak lama kemudian, Light kembali dengan segelas cola dan sebotol air mineral.

"Lho, cola-nya hanya untukku?" tanya Misa heran sambil menerima uluran gelas cola dari tangan Light.

"Ya, aku nggak minum cola," jawab Light. Ia membuka tutup botol mineralnya dan meneguk isinya sampai tersisa setengah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Light yang menyadari Misa masih terpaku sedari tadi memandanginya.

Misa tersadar. "Oh, nggak apa-apa," jawabnya kikuk. Ia menggoyangkan sedotan dan menyesap cola-nya dengan canggung.

"Aku hanya minum air mineral, dan hampir nggak pernah minum yang lainnya," kata Light seolah mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Misa.

Misa mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati, ia mengagumi gaya hidup Light yang amat sangat sehat dan tertata. Saat di restoran tadi, Light juga tidak menyentuh makanan manis ataupun berlemak dan tidak memesan minuman selain air putih.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua sisi Light Yagami memang mengagumkan. Selain sebagai siswa yang cemerlang di sekolah, Light juga figur kakak yang sempurna. Sayu beruntung sekali punya saudara seperti Light, yang sangat peduli dan begitu memikirkannya. Benar-benar tipe kakak idaman yang didambakan setiap orang.

 _Tapi Misa sama sekali tak ingin menjadi adiknya._

 **-xXx-**

"That's crazy," komentar Misa sambil tertawa. Ia mengingat beberapa insiden yang sempat terjadi sepanjang pemutaran film. Studio tempat mereka menonton tadi masih tetap relatif penuh meski ini sudah hari kelima penayangan film. Sepanjang pemutaran film, ada-ada saja insiden yang dibuat oleh penonton. Mulai dari teriakan kaget seisi studio, tangisan histeris para cewek-cewek, hingga sumpah serapah latah dari ibu-ibu. Bahkan ada penonton laki-laki yang tak henti menjerit-jerit seperti kerasukan sesuatu hingga akhirnya diamankan petugas.

Light hanya tersenyum kecil.

Menonton horor bersama Misa ternyata menyenangkan. Tadinya Light pikir Misa akan bereaksi seperti Sayu. Jika mereka sedang menonton film dengan adegan sadis, Sayu akan menjerit dan memeluk lengan Light. Tapi Misa tidak begitu. Cewek ini super pemberani dan seperti nggak kenal takut. Come on, saat Light nonton dengan teman-teman klubnya saja, Near tak henti berteriak-teriak sementara Mello mendadak religius dengan komat-kamit membaca doa.

Mungkin ini salah satu sisi menarik Misa di balik wajah dan kepribadiannya yang super sweet.

"Yeah, kadang reaksi penonton memang lebih seru dibanding filmnya," kata Light. Mereka sudah tiba di parkiran basement dan hampir dekat dengan Mustang merah Light.

"Tapi filmnya juga seru," sahut Misa.

Light setuju.

"Seharusnya aku sering-sering menontonnya," kata Misa lagi.

Light tak menjawab. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Misa. "Misa, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 **-xXx-**

Tak sampai dua puluh menit, Mustang Light sudah tiba di lobi depan apartemen Misa. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Biar aku turun sendiri saja," kata Misa mencegah Light yang sudah akan melepas seatbelt untuk membukakan pintu mobil.

"Oke."

"Semoga Sayu suka hadiahnya."

"She will," kata Light.

Misa melepas seatbelt-nya. Ia meraih tas mungilnya dan membetulkan roknya sejenak, lalu membuka pintu mobil perlahan-lahan.

"Misa."

Misa menoleh. "Ya?"

"Thanks for today."

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

Ada yang kuubah dari keempat chapter sebelumnya. Hanya sedikit, untuk memperbaiki arah cerita.


	6. Ex Girlfriend

x

Chapter 6:

 **— Ex Girlfriend —**

.

.

.

"Tumben, hari Minggu kemarin sosmedmu nggak aktif sama sekali."

Misa yang sedang berlatih keseimbangan hampir terjatuh mendengar kata-kata Sayu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sayu heran melihat reaksi Misa yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan, sementara Sayu tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan kata-katanya.

"Kamu mengagetkanku. Muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku dan bicara di telingaku," Misa pura-pura cemberut.

"Hehe." Sayu menyengir. "Habisnya aneh banget sih. The Queen of social media, Misa Amane, tiba-tiba nggak aktif di akhir pekan. Padahal di hari biasa saja, snapgram-mu bisa sampai titik-titik saking banyaknya."

Misa ganti menyengir tak berdosa. Ia mencoba merespons senormal mungkin sambil menetralkan debar kecil di dadanya. "Kemarin aku sibuk seharian penuh."

Sayu mencibir. "Kamu mulai kedengaran seperti kakakku, tahu nggak?" ledeknya. "Kemarin dia juga pergi seharian dan aku cuma bisa main game di rumah plus mengerjakan PR."

Misa tertawa. "Wah, lihat nih, siapa anak ayam yang habis kehilangan induknya dan curhat di sini," Misa ganti meledek Sayu dan langsung dibalas Sayu dengan cubitan. Misa pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku nggak kehilangan kok," sahut Sayu cemberut. "Aku tahu, Light pasti habis streetball dengan teman-temannya. Makanya baru pulang malam-malam dan bau keringat."

"Huh, Streetball? Kakakmu main streetball?" Misa tiba-tiba tertarik. Seingat Misa, ia dan Light kemarin tidak pergi sampai malam. Misa bahkan sudah diantar Light sampai ke apartemennya sebelum jam 5 sore. Dan tentu saja, Light berpakaian rapi dan wangi. Apa mungkin setelah itu Light bermain streetball dengan teman-temannya?

"Iya, dia main kalau lagi nggak ada jadwal belajar atau bimbel," kata Sayu. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Misa dan memulai pemanasan.

"Kamu pernah ikut nonton?"

Sayu menggeleng.

"Nggak penasaran? Bukannya kamu cheerleader pribadinya?" canda Misa.

Sayu memeletkan lidah. "Light yang melarangku." Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu berbisik dengan nada konspirasi. "Jangan katakan pada siapa pun, tapi dia main yang non legal."

Bibir Misa membentuk huruf O dengan ekspresi takjub. "Wow, kata-katamu justru makin bikin penasaran. Aku belum pernah nonton streetball yang nggak resmi."

Sayu akan menjawab, namun percakapan mereka terpaksa berhenti karena Takada sudah mengintruksikan mereka untuk segera mulai latihan.

 **-xXx-**

Awal musim semi seperti ini, kegiatan belajar di SMA Wammy's selesai antara pukul 2 hingga pukul 3. Setelah itu diisi dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sampai pukul 5 atau pukul 6 (meski ada pula yang melakukannya sampai pukul 7 dan 8 malam).

Hal yang sama berlaku pula untuk ekskul basket maupun cheers. Jam selesainya kegiatan mereka pun relatif sama, yaitu antara pukul 5 hingga pukul 6. Bedanya adalah, cewek-cewek biasanya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk berbenah dibanding para cowok. Jadi, meskipun ekskul cheers selesai lebih dulu, tetap saja para anggotanya keluar lebih akhir dibanding anggota tim basket. Ini menjelaskan mengapa Light selalu selesai lebih dulu dibanding Sayu. Sekarang pun Light sudah naik ke lantai atas, dan duduk di deretan kursi balkon lantai dua untuk membaca buku sambil menunggu Sayu.

"Uh, mulai sekarang, sepertinya aku bakal keberatan kalau Light menungguiku di depan," kata Sayu setelah mengintip keluar dari sela-sela kaca pintu ruang latihan cheers.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanggap Misa. Ia melipat pakaian latihannya yang berkeringat dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas olahraga mini miliknya. Mereka baru saja selesai ber-shower usai latihan.

"Kamu nggak tahu ya?" Sayu berbalik menatap Misa. "Kursi balkon di depan situ sekarang jadi ramai karena cowok-cowok fansmu tahu," ujar Sayu, mulai meledek Misa.

Misa cemberut. "Uuh, atas dasar apa kamu menyebut mereka fansku?"

"Kemarin kan belum ada cowok-cowok itu. Pasti mereka nongkrong di situ setelah tahu kamu resmi jadi anggota cheers—aawh!" Sayu pura-pura kesakitan saat Misa mencubit lengannya.

Misa menertawakan Sayu. Sejurus kemudian, dia ikut mengintip dari sela kaca pintu untuk membuktikan kata-kata Sayu. Ternyata benar, di balkon depan, ramai berkerumun para cowok yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Misa bersyukur dalam hatinya. Saat ia bertemu Light kemarin, masih tak ada orang yang berkeliaran di sana.

"Tuh, kan? Aku nggak bohong. Banyak cowok di situ," kata Sayu yang tahu-tahu sudah ikut mengintip di sebelah Misa.

"Kakakmu juga ada di sana."

Sayu mendesah. Ia berbalik mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berkata, "Aku akan bilang supaya besok-besok dia nggak perlu naik kemari."

"Omong-omong, kemarin aku dengar kalau kapten cheers kita bilang bahwa kakakmu sudah lama nggak naik ke lantai ini," kata Misa mengembalikan topik.

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Sayu. "Semenjak mereka putus, Light nggak ada alasan untuk naik ke atas sini."

Misa terperangah. Matanya mengerjap menatap Sayu tak percaya. "A-apa katamu?"

Sayu tak terlalu memperhatikan kalau Misa sedang amat-sangat terkejut dengan hal yang didengarnya barusan. Sayu tetap mengemasi barang-barangnya sambil menjawab, "Yang kudengar, Light sudah nggak pernah ke lantai ini sejak mereka putus. Sekarang dia kembali naik kemari karena mau menjemputku."

Misa mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Sayu dan hanya fokus pada kalimat pertamanya. Ia berdiri tegak menghadap Sayu dan bertanya dengan nada tak beraturan, "M-mereka? Maksudmu, dulu kakakmu pacaran dengan...?"

"Takada, kapten cheers kita. Dia mantan kakakku. Mereka putus akhir tahun lalu."

 **-xXx-**

Sudah lewat pukul 6 sore di apartemen Misa.

Namun penghuninya masih saja berbaring menelungkup di atas spring bed. Ponsel di tangannya hanya dimainkan tanpa minat. Puluhan chat masuk belum ada yang ia baca. Notifikasi dari berbagai aplikasi pun tak ada yang ia buka. Di sebelah tempat tidurnya, menumpuk pula PR-PR dan tugas sekolah yang sama sekali belum disentuh.

Sedari tadi, Misa hanya menyekrol layar ponselnya tak bergairah. Kata-kata Sayu tadi sore masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 _Takada, kapten cheers kita. Dia mantan kakakku. Mereka putus akhir tahun lalu._

Misa teringat pada pertemuan tak sengaja mereka bertiga di balkon, tepat di depan ruangan cheers kemarin. Misa tak menyangka jika leader tim cheers-nya adalah mantan Light. Terbayang-bayang di kepala Misa bagaimana di hari pertama latihan cheers, dirinya sudah mendapat peringatan dari Takada di depan seluruh anggota gara-gara lupa mengubah setting senyap ponselnya. Misa yakin, saat itu dirinya pasti terlihat memalukan.

"Uh...," desah Misa. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Entah kali ini pesan dari siapa. Padahal Misa belum lama mengganti nomornya. Kesal, Misa merenggut ponselnya dan memeriksa layarnya. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat kaget.

Dari Light!

Ia langsung terduduk gembira. Namun seketika, tubuhnya melemas kala teringat bahwa Light pasti hanya menghubunginya untuk membahas tentang Sayu.

Sembari menetralkan perasaannya, Misa membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

* * *

 _[06:29 pm]_

 _Another horror movie is out today. Wdyt?_

 _Picture sent._

* * *

Misa mengerjap-ngerjap. Dibacanya sekali lagi isi pesan Light dengan cara saksama, dan berusaha memahaminya dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Bukan! Kali ini bukan tentang Sayu! Oh my god! Misa ingin menangis terharu rasanya. _Maafkan Misa, Sayu, tapi Misa sungguh bahagia banget!_

Cepat-cepat ia mengetikkan balasan dan baru menekan tombol send tiga menit kemudian.

* * *

[06:33 pm]

Omg! Definitely must watch it asap!

* * *

 _[06:35 pm]  
Let's watch it_

* * *

[06:36 pm]  
Tonight?

* * *

 _[06:36 pm]  
Why not?_

* * *

[06:36 pm]  
Oh, okay :D

* * *

 _[06:38 pm]  
I'll pick you up at 7_

* * *

OMG OMG!

Dada Misa mau meledak saking senangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam. Masih ada waktu sekitar 20 menitan dari sekarang. Secepat kilat, Misa meloncat dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

Jadi... ini adalah hal yang kumaksud dengan perubahan kecil pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan fakta tentang mantan Light dan baru membocorkannya satu per satu.


	7. Street Basketball

x

Chapter 7:

 **— Street Basketball —**

warning: chapter ini agak lebih panjang dan mungkin bakalan cheesy

.

.

.

"Lebih bagus dibanding kemarin. Plot dan adegannya mengesankan meski durasinya lebih pendek," ujar Light tentang film horor 90 menit yang mereka tonton barusan.

"Tapi antusiasme penonton di film kemarin jauh lebih besar," dalih Misa membela film pilihannya yang mereka tonton sebelumnya.

Light tersenyum. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan bersisian, keluar dari studio pemutaran film. "Masih ada tempat yang ingin kamu datangi?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Misa balik bertanya.

Light melirik G-Timeless watch-nya. "Jam 9 malam. Mau langsung pulang?"

Misa akan menjawab, namun sebersit ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berdehem. "Ehm, sebenarnya... aku penasaran dengan streetball yang biasa kamu ikuti."

Light menaikkan alis, tak menyangka sama sekali jika Misa menyinggung topik itu.

"Aku dengar dari Sayu. Dia bilang, kakaknya sering main streetball malam-malam. Gimana pendapatmu tentang itu?" tanya Misa antusias.

Light tampak menyesali cerita Sayu. Namun kemudian, ia menjawab pertanyaan Misa apa adanya.

Di saat sedang nggak ada jadwal belajar atau latihan, Light memang terkadang main street basketball—atau lebih sering disingkat streetball. Nggak ada alasan khusus mengapa Light main streetball. Light menyukai tantangan. Baginya, menambah pengalaman dan mempelajari hal baru dengan bertemu banyak orang dari lingkungan yang berbeda-beda—termasuk streetball—itu mengasyikkan. Seringkali Light menjumpai para pemain streetball dengan kemampuan unik dan teknik mengagumkan yang nggak akan ditemui Light di lapangan resmi.

Misa tertarik, sejujurnya dia ingin sekali pergi ke sana. Namun Misa mengerti jika Light ingin merahasiakan tentang mereka berdua dari Sayu. Itu berarti, Light juga tidak ingin teman-teman mereka tahu. Tapi bukankah sekarang nggak ada Sayu dan teman-teman Light? Hanya ada mereka berdua?

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Light heran saat Misa mengungkapkan keinginannya menonton streetball yang biasa diikuti Light meski sudah diberitahu kalau yang diikuti Light adalah streetball ilegal. Light nggak bisa membayangkan bakal membawa cewek cantik seperti Misa ke arena streetball tak resmi.

Misa mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Boleh kan?" pintanya dengan nada yang sulit ditolak.

"Well, tempat seperti itu agak...," Light mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, "...berantakan dan mungkin membuatmu nggak nyaman."

"Kenapa? Ramai orang? Asap rokok? Drugs? Alkohol?" tanya Misa menyebutkan hal-hal yang sekiranya tidak pantas untuk seseorang yang belum berusia 17 tahun.

"Semacam itu. Atau mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi."

"Nggak masalah kan? Kamu juga pergi ke sana."

Light menatap Misa. Ia tahu kalau Misa pemberani dan suka menantang bahaya. Tapi apa cewek itu nggak sadar kalau wajah cantik dan sikap inosennya ini bisa memanggil masalah? Tentu saja mereka tak bisa menyamakan situasi _'Light pergi ke sana'_ dengan _'Misa pergi ke sana'._

"Uh, ayolah," Misa mulai merajuk. Ia menurunkan intonasinya dengan nada merayu, "Ini permintaanku yang waktu itu..."

Permintaan.

Light teringat percakapan mereka saat dirinya mengantar Misa kembali ke apartemennya kemarin. Ketika itu, Light yang masih merasa utang budi pada Misa tentang kado ulang tahun Sayu berkata seperti ini padanya.

 _"Misa, kalau masih ada yang kamu inginkan, katakan saja."_

 _"Mm... kusimpan dulu saja bagaimana?"_

 _"Oke, nanti beritahukan padaku."_

 _"Aku boleh minta apa saja kan?"_

 _"Ya, apapun," jawab Light yakin._

Lalu sekarang, Misa minta ini padanya. Sungguh permintaan yang sulit.

"Tidak bisa," tolak Light pada akhirnya.

"Haaah? Kenapa?"

"Apa saja boleh, tapi selain ini."

"Aku mau yang ini," Misa bersikeras. Ia menatap Light dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dibantah, seakan-akan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bergeser dari tempatnya sebelum Light mengabulkan permintaannya.

Light baru tahu kalau selain pemberani, ternyata Misa juga keras kepala. Mendebat Misa adalah tindakan yang amat sangat percuma. Misa bahkan menolak dengan tegas saat Light bermaksud membawanya ke arena streetball resmi, atau menundanya lain kali. Misa ingin arena yang sama dengan yang biasa didatangi Light, dan pergi ke sana saat ini juga.

Light menghela napas.

Ia berpikir beberapa saat. Sejurus kemudian, ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Misa. Kemudian ia menarik Misa menuju mobilnya di parkiran, lalu mendudukkannya di kursi depan. Setelah itu, Light memutari mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu dan menggeser kursinya sendiri di belakang kemudi agar dapat menyelinap ke kursi belakang untuk mengambil topi serta kacamata. Kemudian Light memakaikan barang-barang itu pada Misa.

Misa sekarang sudah seperti alien. Namun Light justru semakin pusing. Padahal sudah disamarkan seperti itu, tapi Misa masih tetap terlihat cantik.

"Kamu mau membuatku menyamar?" tanya Misa heran sambil menunjuk topi baseball dan kacamata hitam yang dipakaikan Light. Itu semua barang-barang milik Light yang selalu ditinggal di mobil. Nggak heran kalau ukurannya kebesaran di tubuh Misa.

Light mengangguk.

Misa tersenyum. "Kenapa harus bersusah payah seperti ini kalau kita punya kekuatan magic?"

Light mengernyit. Dipandanginya Misa yang dengan tenang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas Celiné hitamnya.

Ah, makeup kit.

"Berapa lama perjalanan dari sini ke lokasinya?" tanya Misa sembari menata satu per satu senjatanya di atas dashboard. Dia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangannya karena akhirnya Light luluh dan memperbolehkannya pergi ke arena streetball.

"Sekitar 15-20 menit."

"Okay, let's go."

 **-xXx-**

Ketika mereka tiba di lokasi, Misa telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda.

Light hampir tak mengenalinya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya kurang dari setengah jam, Misa bisa mengubah wajahnya yang sempurna menjadi seperti ini? Pipinya yang semula tirus jadi tampak berlemak, hidungnya yang mancung dan ramping jadi terlihat bulat dan besar. Bentuk mata Misa apalagi, jadi sangat berubah dengan kelopak mata yang terlalu ke dalam. Kulitnya juga kini terlihat kusam dan tak merata. Mungkin secara keseluruhan, hanya bibir Misa saja yang nggak terlalu berbeda.

"Wow," Light berdesis takjub.

"Ini kekuatan makeup," ujar Misa bangga.

Light menggelengkan kepala kagum. Misa menguncir rambut pirangnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik topi baseball yang dipinjamkan Light. Ia juga membetulkan jaket Burberry milik Light yang membungkus tubuhnya sampai melewati paha. Dalam hati, Misa bersyukur dirinya memakai sneaker Balenciaga triple S-nya, alih-alih Valentino heels kesayangannya, dan membuat penyamaran ini jadi lebih mudah. Setelah itu, Misa tersenyum pada Light pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah selesai dengan persiapan menyamarnya.

Light mengulurkan tangannya pada Misa. "Ready to go?"

Misa menyambut uluran tangan Light. "Yes!"

Mereka menuju arena streetball dan langsung disambut dengan desak-desakan dari banyak orang. Aroma rokok dan alkohol menyengat di mana-mana. Light menggenggam erat tangan Misa dan melindunginya selama mereka berjalan. Light khawatir tubuh Misa tergencet, tapi tampaknya Misa selalu bisa menempatkan diri. Mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan tak beraturan itu dan sampai di area paling depan. Light membawa Misa menuju meja panjang yang sepertinya merupakan tempat untuk mendaftar pertandingan.

"Hei, Yagami. Malam ini kau datang lagi?" sapa seorang pria tinggi berjanggut lebat. Dari sikapnya yang akrab pada Light, Misa bisa menyimpulkan jika Light memang sering datang kemari.

"Wah, nggak ada PR atau bimbel nih?" sambung lelaki kekar di sebelahnya dengan nada meledek.

Light tertawa kecil. "Aku mau ikut main."

"Berapa set?"

"Satu saja."

"Oke. Kamu bisa pakai Arena 3. Jangan lupa letakkan taruhanmu di kotak paling ujung itu. Biar Henry yang mencatatnya."

"Aku nggak bawa tim. Bisakah aku main one-on-one?"

Pria itu menatap Light takjub. "Kamu datang sendiri? Tumben."

Light mengedik.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu pakai Arena 1. Tapi kamu harus menunggu empat set setelah ini."

"Beres." Light merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar berwarna biru dan meletakkannya di dalam kotak yang dimaksud sambil memberi isyarat.

Misa memperhatikan semuanya dengan takjub. Light, si siswa-teladan-putra-kepala-kepolisian, ternyata ikut membuat taruhan?

 **-xXx-**

Usai mendapatkan nomor tanding, mereka berdua segera menuju Arena 1 yang dimaksud. Situasi di sana tak jauh beda dengan situasi tempat itu secara keseluruhan—hiruk pikuk tak beraturan dengan berbagai macam aroma yang saling bercampur baur. Pelan-pelan, Misa mulai terbiasa.

Arena yang mereka datangi ini sepertinya memang dikhususkan untuk penantang one-on-one. Sambil menunggu giliran, mereka menonton set pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Misa sudah sering menonton pertandingan basket, terlebih dia seorang anggota cheerleaders. Namun pertandingan liar jalanan seperti ini baru pertama kali baginya.

Rasanya mendebarkan, tapi juga... _mengasyikkan_. Terlebih ketika giliran Light akhirnya tiba.

Sebelum memasuki arena lapangan, Light tahu-tahu melepas T-shirt Off-white-nya dan memberikannya pada Misa. "Aku nggak bawa baju ganti. Tolong jaga pakaianku."

Misa seakan terhipnotis. Ia mengangguk dan menerima T-shirt dari Light. Detik berikutnya—ketika Light sudah memasuki arena dengan bertelanjang dada—Misa baru tersadar. Ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya tanpa suara.

 _OH. MY. GOD._

Misa baru saja melihat surga!

Mata Misa kini terpaku sepenuhnya pada _abs_ Light. Sepanjang pertandingan, ia terus-terusan menikmati pemandangan menggiurkan itu sepuas-puasnya.

Sebenarnya Misa sangat ingin berseru heboh sebagaimana sekelilingnya dan melakukan gerakan cheers untuk mendukung Light. Tapi Misa ingat pesan Light untuk nggak bersikap mencolok. Misa paham jika perannya saat ini bukan seperti itu. Misa harus menahan diri. Ia hanya bisa menyimpan jeritan histerisnya di dalam hati meski Light sudah membuatnya gila dengan permainannya.

Sejak awal, Misa tahu kalau kemampuan shoot Light mengagumkan. Misa pernah beberapa kali menyaksikan Light bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Tapi di sini, di arena ini, Misa baru pertama kalinya menyaksikan bahwa Light adalah ballhandler yang keren. Light sukses memperdaya lawan dengan teknik boomerang-nya yang mulus. Light juga mampu melakukan dunk dengan airtime yang memukau.

Misa nggak heran kalau kemudian Light memenangkan satu set pertandingan itu. Tapi Misa masih belum puas. Baginya, satu set itu terlalu cepat. Misa masih ingin menonton Light berlaga.

"No. 12! Kau ditantang No. 3!" teriak announcer.

Misa bersorak dalam hati. Ia berterima kasih pada siapa pun itu dengan nomor tanding 3 yang barusan telah menantang Light. Namun Misa harus berseru kecewa ketika melihat Light mengangkat tangan kanannya, pertanda bahwa dia hanya main satu set sebagaimana yang telah dikatakannya di awal.

Sorakan kecewa terdengar dari seluruh penjuru arena. Bersahut-sahutan dengan pendukung nomor pertandingan perikutnya yang tak sabar akan berlaga. Teriakan itu makin riuh kala seorang pria tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dan mendatangi Light dengan wajah gusar. Kelihatannya, ia tak terima Light mengabaikan tantangannya.

Pertandingan terhenti sejenak.

Light tampak tak terlalu menanggapi umpatan pria itu. Ia tetap berwajah tenang dengan sikap tertata. Ketika pria itu sengaja menubrukkan bahunya pada Light, Light hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menunjuk announcer dengan dagunya.

Announcer dan seorang rekannya mulai turun tangan. Mereka berbicara dengan cukup alot dan sepertinya berakhir tak terlalu baik. Pria yang menantang Light masih mengumpat-ngumpat saat keluar dari lapangan, sedangkan Light tetap tak peduli.

Misa segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tak sabar untuk segera menghampiri Light. Namun seketika, darahnya berhenti.

Light yang telah kembali ke tepi lapangan langsung disambut seorang wanita cantik berpakaian seksi. Ia memeluk tubuh topless Light dan menciumnya.

Misa tahu, itu hanya ritual biasa yang selalu dilakukan pada setiap pemenang dari set pertandingan one-on-one. Misa juga sadar, Light bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi melihat Light balas mencium pipi wanita itu dan tersenyum padanya, telah membuat Misa sangat-sangat tak rela.

Ini adalah ... sisi lain dari seorang Light Yagami yang baru diketahuinya.

Tapi aneh. Bukannya merasa kecewa, Misa justru semakin tertantang dan penasaran.

 **-xXx-**

"Kenapa kamu nggak menerima tantangannya?" tanya Misa ketika bertemu Light di dekat meja announcer usai Light menerima uang taruhannya.

"Orang itu terkenal suka main kasar. Aku masih sayang tubuhku untuk pergi sekolah besok."

Misa tak bisa menahan tawa. Kata-kata Light bisa saja menimbulkan salah tafsir bagi orang lain yang tak sengaja mendengarnya. Tapi Misa mengerti. Saat ini Light tidak membawa timnya. Sedangkan besok, mereka juga masih harus masuk sekolah. Siswa teladan seperti Light ternyata masih tetap menomorsatukan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba tawa Misa terhenti. Sepasang lengan besar dan berbulu tahu-tahu saja sudah melingkari lehernya. Disusul colekan jemari kasar yang merabai dagunya dari belakang. "Hello, Sweetie. Wanna play with me?"

Misa menegang. Sesaat, tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa bergerak. Light yang juga berdiri di sebelah Misa pun menegang sesaat. Refleks kemudian, ia bereaksi. Dicengkeramnya lengan pria itu kuat dan bicara dengan penekanan yang sangat tertata. "Lepaskan dia."

Pria itu mendongak. Sepertinya ia merasa tersinggung. "Berani melarangku, huh?" sahutnya tak terima.

Light mengatupkan rahangnya saat melihat lebih jelas wajah pria yang menggoda Misa. Ia mengenal pria itu. Pelanggan tetap dari bar sebelah yang rutin memberi taruhan besar dan gemar menggoda cewek-cewek. "Don't touch her. She's coming with me," desis Light.

Pria itu melirik Light dengan tatapan menilai. "Dia apamu?"

Light berpikir cepat. Mengatakan cewek itu adalah temannya tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Light membutuhkan relasi yang lebih dekat dari seorang teman. "My girl," ujarnya.

"Pacarmu? Ouch, anak ingusan sepertimu berani membawa pacarnya kemari? Pasti bukan cewek baik-baik," cemooh pria itu. Sepertinya ia cukup mengenal Light yang sering mondar-mandir di arena meski mereka tak pernah berkenalan langsung secara resmi.

Light berdehem. "Aku baru kali ini membawanya kemari." Ia merendahkan nada bicaranya dengan tatapan serius, "Lepaskan dia."

Pria itu sudah akan membalas kata-kata Light, namun tiba-tiba Misa bersin di antara mereka dengan suara yang amat sangat tidak elit.

"Ukh, kenapa kamu melarangnya, Light? Apa kamu sengaja supaya pacarmu ini tidak bisa bersenang-senang dengan orang lain?" tanya Misa dengan suara sengau. Ia menggaruki telinganya dengan muka bloon dan mendengus-dengus seperti orang hilang ingatan.

Kalau tidak ingat sedang menyamar, Light bisa saja terperangah melihat kelakuan Misa.

Hal yang sama ternyata dirasakan pula oleh pria yang mengganggu Misa. Terlebih ketika pria itu mengamati wajah Misa—dengan samaran makeup—lebih seksama. Ekspresi terhina tampak jelas di mukanya. "Sialan, dia bukan tipeku! Aku menyesal sudah menggodanya tadi," Lelaki itu mengumpat dan mengutuk Light, lalu bergegas pergi.

Light lega sekaligus tak menyangka, ternyata Misa mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat dan punya keahlian akting yang mengagumkan. Selain penampilan luarnya yang berubah, Misa juga berhasil memerankan karakter seseorang yang sangat tidak menarik.

Light mendekat pada Misa dan berbisik di telinganya, "Yang tadi itu mengagumkan."

Misa menyengir di balik bahu Light. "Apa bukan menjijikkan?"

Light menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Misa dan menatapnya tepat di matanya. "Tidak, aku serius. Itu mengagumkan."

Misa tersenyum. "Permainan basketmu lebih mengagumkan," balasnya memuji Light.

"Maaf tiba-tiba menyebutmu sebagai pacarku," kata Light sembari menegakkan tubuh. Ia tak ingin Misa tersinggung.

"Nggak masalah." Misa mengulurkan pakaian Light yang tadi dititipkan padanya. _Selamanya begitu juga nggak akan masalah._

"Oh ya, terima kasih sudah membawakan bajuku." Light menerima uluran tersebut. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan Misa yang masih melekat pada abs-nya. "Kamu nggak kapok pergi ke tempat seperti ini?"

Misa menggeleng. Ia memandangi Light yang tengah memakai T-shirtnya. "Kembali lagi kemari sepertinya menyenangkan," desis Misa setengah bergumam. _Bersamamu, tentu saja,_ tambahnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Light sudah selesai memakai T-shirt-nya. Ia masih sedikit berkeringat, namun udara malam akan cepat membuat keringatnya menguap.

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Light. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Apa kamu nggak terlalu kemalaman nanti?" tanya Misa ketika Light membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu," Light terlihat agak menyesal. "Aku sudah membawamu keluar sampai selarut ini."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Misa. "Aku pegang kunci apartemenku sendiri."

Light beralih ke pintu mobil satunya. Ia masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kuharap aku tidak lebih terlambat mengantarmu pulang. Semakin malam, seharusnya lalu lintas sudah tak lagi padat. Kita hanya butuh kurang dari 15 menit ke apartemenmu," kata Light sembari menyalakan mesin.

Sejurus kemudian, Mustang merah itu meluncur dari sana. Selama beberapa saat, pengendara di dalamnya tak saling berkata-kata. Light berkonsentrasi dengan setirnya sementara Misa sibuk menghapus makeup penyamarannya.

"Misa, apa kamu suka kejutan?" tanya Light tiba-tiba saat mereka menjumpai lampu merah.

Misa mengerjap. Ia menoleh ke arah Light dengan tatapan tanya. Malam ini, ia merasa sudah mendapatkan banyak kejutan dari Light. Mulai dari Light yang tiba-tiba mengirimnya chat tanpa membahas Sayu, lalu Light bilang akan menjemputnya untuk menonton film horor (lagi) berdua, hingga barusan mereka pergi ke arena streetball ilegal. Semua sudah merupakan kejutan bagi Misa.

"Gimana, Misa?" tanya Light lagi.

Misa tersenyum, amat sangat manis. "Kalau itu kejutan yang menyenangkan, kurasa nggak ada cewek yang nggak menyukainya. Kenapa?" tanyanya antusias.

Light berdehem sejenak. Ia menjalankan mobilnya begitu lampu hijau menyala. "Aku berpikir untuk memberi sedikit kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sayu. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Apa kamu ada ide? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk menanyakan soal itu."

Antusiasme Misa seketika menguap. Ia merasa seperti seekor anak burung yang tiba-tiba kehilangan sayapnya setelah dibawa terbang setinggi-tingginya, dan dihempaskan jatuh ke bumi sejatuh-jatuhnya. Misa menghela napas tak kentara. Ya, ya, ya. Misa harus mengerti. Tentu saja, semua— _yang mereka lakukan semalaman ini_ —adalah soal Sayu.

"Kejutan seperti apa yang ada dalam bayanganmu? Kurasa, Sayu nggak suka hal yang mencolok dan dia pasti nggak mau diberi kejutan di tempat umum," desis Misa.

Light setuju. Dia juga nggak berniat membuat kejutan di depan banyak orang. Sama sekali bukan kepribadian Light untuk berbuat demikian.

"Mm, mungkin semacam mengagetkannya tiba-tiba atau mendekor kamarnya saat dia tidak ada?" sahut Light.

"Begitu juga bisa. Nanti akan kubantu."

"Ok, thanks."

"Mmm...," gumam Misa samar. Ia melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela. Misa sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir. Kepalanya terlalu ruwet dan hatinya butuh ditata untuk bisa berdiskusi. Lagi pula, menurut Misa, kado dari Light pasti sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengejutkan Sayu.

Kini ganti Misa yang memikirkan kado untuk Sayu. Kado darinya harus se-spesial kado dari Light, tapi tentu nggak boleh lebih spesial dari milik Light.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Akhirnya chapter 7!

Jika dibandingkan dengan versi sebelumnya, perbedaannya besar sekali. Di sini Misa masih pedekate dengan Light, sedangkan di versi sebelumnya, mereka sudah cukup lama jadian.

Aku tidak tahu ini memakai setting Jepang atau gaya barat. Kurasa, aku telah mencampur adukkan keduanya. Anggap saja ini universe yang kuciptakan sendiri dan hanya meminjam nama tempat.


	8. Homework

x

Chapter 8:

 **— Homework —**

Note: setting di cerita ini campur aduk antara gaya barat dan gaya jepang.

.

.

.

"Pulangmu malam sekali, Light. Lebih malam dari kemarin," sambut Sayu begitu Light kembali ke rumah dan muncul di ruang tengah. "Wah, streetball lagi nih?" ujarnya sambil mengendus-endus aroma kakaknya.

Light tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengacak rambut Sayu dan terus berjalan menuju tangga kamarnya.

Sayu cemberut. "Uh, padahal aku mau minta diajarin PR."

Light berhenti di anak tangga pertama. Ia memutar tubuh. "Matematika?" tanyanya.

Sayu mengangguk. "Kalau bukan pelajaran yang satu itu, aku nggak akan minta bantuanmu."

Light melirik jam tangannya. Ia menghela napas dan berkata dengan nada memberi nasihat. "Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam, Sayu. Kamu nggak takut mengantuk di sekolah esok harinya?"

"Aku lebih takut kena detensi karena nggak mengerjakan PR."

Light menarik napas lagi. Ia mengesampingkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya tentang mengapa Sayu tidak segera mengerjakan PR-nya dari kemarin-kemarin. Adiknya itu bisa makin down kalau dimarahi begitu. Lagi pula Light sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah bersenang-senang di luar bersama Misa, tanpa tahu kalau Sayu sedang menunggu dan membutuhkannya di rumah.

"Baiklah," ujar Light luluh. "Come to your brother."

Wajah Sayu berubah cerah. Ia melompat ke arah Light dan memeluknya senang. "Asyiik."

Light membalas pelukan adiknya dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sayu. "Mana PR-mu? Kita diburu waktu."

Sayu segera melepas pelukannya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Light menyusulnya dari belakang. Mereka berbelok ke kamar Sayu. Sayu membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya hendak mengambil buku-buku. Light ikut masuk. Ia langsung mengambil posisi di sofa belajar milik Sayu.

"Lho? Kita belajar di kamarku?" tanya Sayu mendapati kakaknya sudah dalam pose siap belajar.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Light. Jika mereka belajar di kamar Light seperti biasa, Light khawatir Sayu akan menemukan box action figure-nya meski Light sudah menaruhnya di tempat yang aman.

"Aku lebih suka belajar di kamarmu," kata Sayu. Nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Bukannya kamarmu juga luas?"

"Tapi kan nggak serapi kamarmu."

"Makanya, rapikan."

Sayu cemberut.

Mereka mengerjakan PR-nya sampai jam satu dini hari. Tentu bakal butuh waktu yang jauh lebih lama jika Sayu mengerjakannya seorang diri. Sebenarnya, Sayu cukup pandai di mata pelajaran Fisika, Ekonomi, dan Bahasa Inggris. Untuk subjek lainnya pun Sayu masih bisa menguasainya. Khusus Matematika saja Sayu menyerah dan selalu butuh bantuan.

Pada dasarnya, peringkat Sayu di sekolah juga nggak buruk. Sayu selalu masuk dalam kategori setengah terbaik di kelasnya. Memang sih, kalau dibandingkan dengan Light yang langganan juara umum, peringkat seperti itu bukan apa-apa. Tapi Light hanya ingin Sayu menikmati masa sekolahnya sebagaimana cewek-cewek sebaya lainnya pada umumnya. Sayu nggak harus terbebani atau memaksakan diri melakukan sesuatu yang memberatkannya. Makanya Light mendukung Sayu untuk mengikuti cheers atau apa pun yang disukai Sayu.

Berbeda dengan Sayu, Light sendiri memang sedari kecil sangat menyukai belajar. Ia hobi mengulang pelajaran, gemar mengutak-atik soal, dan terbiasa memecahkan suatu masalah dari berbagai macam tinjauan. Kebalikan dari Sayu, aktivitas olahraga atau semacamnya yang rutin dilakukan Light adalah bonus sampingan baginya.

"Setelah ini, segeralah beristirahat, Sayu. Kita masih harus bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah," pesan Light menyudahi sesi belajar mereka.

Sayu mengangguk sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya, Light. Kuis ekonomi kemarin aku dapat nilai tertinggi kedua di kelasku."

"Keren," puji Light.

Sayu tersipu. "Besok boleh nggak aku main video game di kamarmu? Aku bosan main game lewat laptopku."

Light mengangguk sambil memberi tanda oke dengan tangannya. Sejenak, ia teringat pada lokasi box action figure di kamarnya dan sempat berpikir akan menitipkan box action figure itu di apartemen Misa. Namun buru-buru dienyahkannya pikiran tersebut. Ia lebih percaya untuk menyimpannya sendiri.

 **-xXx-**

"Misa, kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?"

Misa yang baru muncul di pintu kelas pagi ini langsung terkaget. "Memangnya ada PR?"

"Ada, kan? Bab Geometri, 30 nomor, dan ditulis tangan. Serius kamu nggak tahu?"

Misa panik setengah mati. Namun ia masih berusaha bersikap tenang sambil menuju bangkunya. "Um, sepertinya begitu," jawabnya.

"Oh, God, gimana bisa?" seru temannya panik.

Misa menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya ia ingat kalau punya banyak PR. Sampai jam 6 sore kemarin pun Misa masih ingat fakta itu dengan baik. Tetapi, jalan semalaman dengan Light telah membuat Misa melupakan PR-PR-nya. Sepulang ke apartemen pun Misa masih terbawa suasana dan tak ingat sama sekali akan tugas sekolahnya.

"Amane, kamu bisa pakai punyaku." Seorang siswa laki-laki tiba-tiba mendekati meja Misa dan menyodorkan lembar tugas miliknya.

"Ah, punyaku juga bisa. Kurasa tulisanku lebih mirip denganmu dibandingkan tulisannya," sela yang lain sambil meletakkan tugasnya di atas tugas milik siswa pertama yang lebih dulu datang.

"Hei, tulisan yang mirip itu tak akan menjamin isinya benar. Lebih baik kamu pakai punyaku, Misa. Matematika adalah keahlian utamaku." Satu lagi siswa yang mendekati Misa dan memberikan tugasnya.

Misa hanya memandangi lembar-lembar tugas yang disodorkan di atas mejanya dengan datar. Ia mendongak menatap ketiga siswa yang berebut menarik perhatiannya itu satu per satu, lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Terima kasih."

Baru saja Misa berniat mengeluarkan lembaran kertas dari tasnya, guru Matematika mereka telah muncul di pintu kelas. "Selamat pagi."

Serentak, seisi kelas kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing—termasuk siswa-siswa yang berkerumun di depan meja Misa—sambil menjawab sapaan guru mereka dengan kompak, "Selamat pagi."

Mr. William berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah ramah, kontras dengan materi yang diajarkannya. Ia memberi perintah, "Kumpulkan tugas kalian ke ketua kelas."

Misa meneguk ludah ketika ketua kelas bangkit dan mulai mengumpulkan tugas. Ia harus siap jika riwayat Matematikanya tercoreng mulai hari ini.

Mr. William berdehem. "Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Misa mengangkat tangannya pelan-pelan. Ia pasrah karena sampai detik ini masih belum menemukan alasan ampuh walau sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi. Namun Misa terkejut. Ternyata bukan hanya dia seorang yang mengangkat tangannya. Seperlima isi kelas itu juga mengangkat tangan. Misa terheran-heran.

Mr. William pun juga tampaknya terheran. "Kalian semua tidak mengerjakan PR?"

Semua siswa yang mengangkat tangannya kompak menggeleng.

"Wah, wah," komentar Mr. William takjub sekaligus kesal. "Baiklah. Sebagai peringatan pertama, silakan keluar kelas dan berdiri di lorong sampai jam pelajaran berakhir."

Ultimatum telah dibuat. Para siswa yang semula mengangkat tangan pun berdiri satu per satu dari kursi mereka dan berjalan patuh keluar ruangan.

Mr William menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Anak-anak muda zaman sekarang kenapa pemalas sekali?" keluhnya. "Hei, Nak! Jangan lupa angkat kaki kanannya dan letakkan tangan di atas kepala!" serunya lagi dan langsung disahut dengan gumaman protes dari para muridnya. Itu hukuman yang sangat kuno dan ketinggalan zaman.

Misa menarik napasnya diam-diam. Ia sedikit lega karena setidaknya dia nggak dihukum sendirian. Misa menoleh pada siswa laki-laki di sebelahnya—yang tadi menawarkan tugasnya—dan berbisik, "Bukannya kamu mengerjakan PR?"

Siswa itu kaget ditanya Misa tiba-tiba. "Uh, itu...," ia tampak salah tingkah, lalu menunjuk temannya secara spontan. "Dia juga sebenarnya mengerjakan PR."

"Hah? Maksudmu—"

"Well, Misa, apa kamu kesulitan dengan PR-nya?" sela siswa lain yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di dekat Misa. "Kamu bisa bertanya padaku. Aku peringkat pertama di SMP-ku dulu."

"Kamu tahu? Kita bisa belajar bersama," siswa lainnya ganti menyela. "Aku tahu tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk itu. Melakukannya setiap hari juga bukan masalah."

"Nggak hanya Matematika, kamu bisa mengandalkanku untuk pelajaran apa pun," sahut lainnya lagi.

Misa segera berubah pikiran. Sepertinya ia lebih senang jika hanya dirinya saja yang tidak mengerjakan PR dan dihukum seorang diri. "Terima kasih," jawabnya manis.

 **-xXx-**

Mereka sudah berdiri lebih dari satu jam. Hukuman yang membosankan itu baru akan berakhir setengah jam lagi, tapi kaki Misa sudah mulai pegal. Jika ini adalah latihan dance atau cheers, Misa sanggup berjam-jam melakukannya. Tapi berdiri diam dengan satu kaki seperti ini sungguh membosankan dan membuatnya cepat lelah. Sebaliknya, teman-teman Misa lainnya yang sama-sama dihukum tak tampak begitu. Sedari tadi, mereka sibuk membicarakan siapa siswa tahun pertama yang akan menjadi favorit Mr. William.

Sudah bukan rahasia jika Mr. William selalu punya siswa favorit di setiap tahunnya. Ini langsung menjadi topik hangat di kalangan para murid yang gemar mengejar eksistensi di mata guru. Persis seperti cowok-cowok ini. Mereka saling menyombong menyebut prestasi mereka dan membuat paparan panjang tentang mengapa mereka layak untuk posisi itu.

Misa heran mengapa hal-hal seperti itu menjadi begitu prestisius bagi mereka. Jika itu memang benar-benar penting, lantas mengapa sekarang ini mereka justru berada di sini? Alih-alih mengumpulkan tugas (yang sebenarnya sudah dikerjakan) supaya mendapat poin dan mengikuti pelajaran di dalam kelas?

Aneh. Misa nggak mengerti jalan pikiran cowok-cowok ini. Ah, tapi ternyata nggak semuanya laki-laki. Misa baru menyadari, ada satu siswi perempuan yang juga dihukum tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Kiyomi Takada, kan?"

Huh? Kuping Misa menegak mendengar nama kapten cheers-nya disebut-sebut. Ia batal menyapa siswi tadi dan ganti fokus mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya.

"Kau benar. Murid favorit Mr. William tahun lalu adalah senior Takada," jawab siswa lainnya, lalu disambung dengan desas-desus kekaguman.

Sejak masa orientasi, tak ada satu pun siswa yang tak mengenal Kiyomi Takada; Kapten tim cheers yang tak hanya cantik dan jago dance, tapi juga murid yang cerdas di kelas. Mr. William memujinya sebagai murid favorit beliau tahun lalu, bersanding dengan nama Light Yagami dari tahun sebelumnya.

Misa yang mendengarnya serasa ingin mematahkan jendela.

"Misa, sepertinya kamu lelah. Kamu bisa bersandar padaku," berkata seorang siswa saat mendengar Misa kelepasan menghela napas panjang.

Misa menggeleng dan berterima kasih. "Aku nggak apa-apa—"

"Ehm!"

Deheman tegas Mr. William mengejutkan kerumunan siswa tersebut. Buru-buru mereka memperbaiki posisi hukumannya dengan kepala tunduk.

"Sebaiknya kalian renungkan perbuatan kalian, dan ingat-ingat jika satu kali lagi tidak mengerjakan tugas maka detensi akan menanti kalian," tandas Mr. William yang dijawab para murid dengan anggukan patuh.

"Nah, Yagami, silakan beri anak-anak ini pencerahan. Belum ada satu bulan, mereka sudah berani melupakan tugas mereka dan nggak mengumpulkannya."

Misa melongo. Yagami?

"Baik, Mr. William."

Jantung Misa berhenti berdetak. Ia mengenal suara itu. Misa mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri mengintip dari sudut matanya. Detik itu, tatapannya bertemu.

Sungguh, Misa ingin lenyap.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

Aku heran kenapa jadi detail begini.

Tadinya, aku ingin menulis cerita romance yang hanya fokus pada adegan-adegan yang aku mau saja (aku tidak berniat menjabarkan plotnya karena malas). Tapi kemudian kuubah karena ternyata aku cukup menikmati prosesnya. Kuharap kalian juga demikian.

Terima kasih untuk review dan kunjungannya!


	9. Human

x

Chapter 9:

 **— Human —**

.

.

.

Ada keuntungan tersendiri bagi klub cheerleaders yang memiliki ruang latihan sendiri. Sebagai catatan, mereka hanya kadang-kadang saja berlatih di lapangan, seperti pada saat rehearsal. Terkadang ada satu/dua siswa yang tak canggung untuk ikut masuk dan menonton latihan. Ruang latihan ini memang pada dasarnya bebas diakses oleh siapa pun. Berbeda dengan ruang sekretariat dan ruang ganti atau shower yang hanya bisa diakses oleh para anggota cheers.

Ruang latihan klub cheerleaders didesain cukup luas dan nyaman, juga dilengkapi dengan kaca raksasa setinggi 4 meter untuk memudahkan para anggotanya menyaksikan secara langsung formasi dan gerakan mereka. Bagian terpentingnya adalah ruang tersebut bernuansa sejuk, wangi, dan memiliki pengatur suhu sendiri. Para anggota cheers akan tetap bisa berlatih di segala musim tanpa perlu khawatir bakal kepanasan atau kedinginan. Nggak heran jika mereka juga betah menongkrong di sana sebelum ataupun sesudah sesi latihan.

Persis sebagaimana yang dilakukan Sayu dan Misa saat ini. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol dan berkenalan dengan dua anggota cheers lainnya—yang juga seangkatan dengan mereka—sambil menunggu latihan dimulai.

"Jadi namamu Linda? Aku Sayu Yagami," kata Sayu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, aku ingat," sahut Misa. "Kamu sekelas denganku kan di kelas Matematika? Tadi pagi kita berdua dihukum bareng."

"Dihukum? Kok bisa?" Sayu heran.

"Itu... karena kami nggak mengumpulkan PR." Linda menyengir.

"Haah?!" Sayu terbelalak. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Misa dengan tatapan 'serius nih?'

"Aku lupa, sumpah," jawab Misa dengan raut wajah menyesal. Ia masih ingat jelas saat dirinya kena ceramah Mr. William dan malah dipergoki pula oleh kakaknya Sayu.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan, tapi bukuku ketinggalan di meja belajar," cerita Linda.

"Ugh, so bad," keluh Misa dan Sayu bersamaan dengan nada prihatin. Kejadian menyebalkan seperti itu memang hanya terjadi di saat-saat genting.

"Kelasku juga ada tugas Matematika," giliran Sayu yang bercerita. "Aku lembur sampai jam satu pagi untuk mengerjakannya. Untung saja setelah itu aku nggak lupa membawa buku PR-ku."

"Wah, kamu tahan belajar Matematika sampai jam satu pagi?" Linda takjub. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Sayu cemberut. "Aku minta bantuan kakakku untuk mengerjakan PR-ku."

Misa mengernyit mendengarnya. Berarti sepulang dari main streetball kemarin, Light masih lanjut mengajari Sayu PR Matematika sampai jam satu pagi? _Oh my..._

"Asyik sekali ya punya kakak yang bisa diandalkan," Wedy berdesis kagum. Dia cewek yang paling terakhir memperkenalkan diri.

Sayu hanya tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku nggak ingin terus-terusan merepotkannya. Kapan-kapan aku ingin mendaftar les saja."

"Ide bagus. Daftar les bareng yuk," sambut Linda.

"Boleh," sahut Sayu antusias, lalu beralih pada Misa. "Kamu juga berminat, Misa?"

Misa menggeleng. "Nggak. Aku berharap punya tutor pribadi seperti Sayu."

Linda dan Wedy terbahak, sementara Sayu manyun sambil berdesis, "In your dream."

"Omong-omong, kami sebenarnya sudah lama memperhatikan kalian berdua," Wedy mengembalikan topik. "Tapi baru sekarang berani mengajak ngobrol," sambung Linda.

"Oh ya? Pasti kalian memperhatikan Misa," ujar Sayu sambil melirik Misa, dan dijawab Misa dengan gerakan bibir 'apa'.

"Sejujurnya sih iya," Linda menyengir.

"Uuh, tentu karena insiden hari pertamaku yang memalukan," Misa cemberut mengungkit insiden tentang ponselnya.

"Nggak kok, nggak tepat begitu," sahut Linda cepat. "Sebelumnya, aku sudah kagum dengan kemampuanmu. Kamu pasti sudah sering latihan cheers ya sebelum ini? Tubuhmu lentur dan gerakanmu terlatih sekali. Lompatanmu juga sangat stabil."

Ah! Misa super terharu. Ia selalu senang jika kesan yang diingat oleh orang-orang tentang dirinya adalah seputar kemampuannya atau apa yang bisa ia lakukan, bukan hanya sekadar soal fisik semata.

"Itu sih jangan ditanya," Sayu berujar tiba-tiba. "Misa itu bisa mati kalau disuruh diam. Tidur saja dia bisa sambil atraksi."

Semuanya terkikik.

"Kalian berdua dekat banget ya?" komentar Wedy.

"Pernah tidur bareng?" seloroh Linda.

Misa dan Sayu saling pandang. Mereka memang sudah lumayan dekat saat di tempat kursus dance dahulu. Tapi semenjak satu sekolah di SMA Wammy's dan sama-sama bergabung di klub cheers, mereka jadi jauh lebih dekat meski belum pernah menginap bareng.

"Belum sih. Nanti secepatnya," kata Misa sambil merangkul Sayu.

"Ugh! Apaan tuh," Sayu cepat-cepat menghindar.

Wedy dan Linda tertawa lagi. Misa juga akan tertawa, namun ia membatalkannya tatkala melihat sosok Takada memasuki ruang latihan.

 **-xXx-**

"Benar kan? Kalian juga lihat? Dia itu sudah seperti karakter anime yang keluar dari layar!"

"Wah, wah, aku sampai kehabisan kata untuk mendefinisikannya. Super cantik dan imut banget."

"Hahaha. Nggak heran kalau balkonnya jadi makin ramai sekarang. Lebih ramai dari sebelumnya."

"Cih, balkonnya jadi semakin ramai gara-gara anak klub baseball yang belakangan ini juga ngesok ikutan nongkrong di situ."

"Ah, klub baseball ya? Dengar-dengar, di antara mereka ada yang mengincar anak baru cheers juga."

"Sialan, pasti mengincar Misa!"

"Lucu sekali mereka ini. Menganggap kita sudah memonopoli cewek-cewek cheers hanya karena markas kita satu gedung dengan ruang latihan cheers. Padahal, siapa di sini yang gemar mancing duluan?"

"Nggak heran lagi. Dari dulu, hubungan kita nggak bisa dibilang baik dengan mereka."

"Tch, sejak kejadian setahun lalu itu kan?"

Light bergeming menutup bukunya. Telinganya sedikit terganggu dengan kasak-kusuk para teman basketnya yang tak jua berhenti dan malah semakin riuh. Jika ada yang menganggap para cowok tak suka bergosip, maka Light akan segera mengoreksinya bahwa itu kesalahan besar. Cowok-cowok juga gemar bergosip. Seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman basketnya barusan.

Sebenarnya, latihan basket sudah selesai sejak beberapa saat lalu. Namun hanya sedikit dari cowok-cowok ini yang memanfaatkan waktu mereka untuk ber-shower. Kebanyakan hanya beres-beres sebentar (sambil berkasak-kusuk dengan ributnya), lalu cepat-cepat berebut naik ke atas dan nongkrong di balkon depan ruang latihan cheers.

Light juga biasanya segera naik ke atas meski alasannya berbeda. Light nggak ingin terlambat menjemput Sayu dan membuat adiknya itu harus turun ke bawah mencarinya.

"Light? Nggak naik ke atas? Biasanya kau yang paling pertama," ujar Mello terheran. Ia baru sadar kalau kaptennya itu masih duduk di bangku panjang dengan buku di tangan—dan sekarang justru sedang memasang earphone.

Light menggeleng. "Nope, kalian saja," sahutnya. Ia sudah selesai memasang earphone dan kini membuka kembali bukunya.

"Wah, nggak jemput adikmu?" tanya Matt yang tiba-tiba tertarik dan nimbrung. Pasalnya, Light hampir nggak pernah terlewat untuk menomorsatukan adiknya.

"Aku menunggunya di sini," jawab Light singkat. Ia ingat pesan Sayu untuk nggak naik ke atas. Sayu telah meminta Light menunggu saja di bawah.

"Bagus dong."

Itu suara Kyosuke Higuchi. Center andalan di tim basket ini tiba-tiba ikut bersiul. "Tetaplah seperti itu, Light. Aku senang kalau kau menunggu adikmu di bawah."

Semua yang ada di situ secara spontan menyorakinya. Dari dulu, Higuchi memang selalu paling antusias soal klub cheerleaders. Dia pula orang yang paling rajin nongkrong di balkon depan ruang latihan cheers. Dan tentu sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Light adalah saingan berat bagi siapa pun dalam hal menarik perhatian cewek, termasuk cewek-cewek cheers.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus cepat-cepat mumpung Light sedang _rehat_ ," Higuchi bersiul lagi.

Semua tertawa keras sementara Light hanya menarik sudut atas bibirnya. Gurauan mereka tak sepenuhnya bercanda. Fakta itu memang benar. 'Rehat' yang dimaksud Higuchi adalah bahwa Light sedang nggak ingin cari pacar. Dia belum tertarik pacaran lagi dan masih ingin sendiri.

Beberapa kali Light menjawab seperti itu setiap kali ditanya kenapa dia masih saja menjomblo setelah putus dari Takada sejak akhir tahun lalu. Padahal mantan pacar Light itu sudah beberapa kali jalan dengan cowok lain—di antaranya malah teman-teman basket Light. Apa jangan-jangan Light masih belum move on dari Takada?

"Nggak ada hubungannya," tegas Light saat dikonfirmasi. "Aku hanya sedang nggak ingin pacaran. Itu saja."

Jawaban Light tersebut jelas membuat Higuchi—dan juga teman-teman Light lainnya dengan misi yang sama—jadi super duper senang mendengarnya.

 **-xXx-**

Light masih serius dengan bacaannya ketika sudut matanya menangkap bayangan orang-orang yang mulai menuruni tangga. Ia memeriksa G-shock-nya. Ternyata memang sudah waktunya klub cheerleaders selesai dengan kegiatan mereka. Light menutup buku lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam backpack Everlane-nya. Saat itu, ekor matanya kembali menangkap bayangan sosok tak asing yang juga menuruni tangga.

Light kenal sosok itu. Pandangannya segera beralih ke atas. Di sana, di deretan kursi balkon lantai dua, tampak sekumpulan pria-pria yang sedang terpukau. Light teringat kata-kata para rekannya di ruang klub tadi tentang siswi kelas satu anggota baru cheers yang super cantik dan membuat mereka rela nongkrong di balkon setiap hari. Sudah jelas jika mereka sedang membicarakan Misa, sosok yang saat ini sedang menuruni tangga.

Light sebenarnya tidak begitu setuju dengan gagasan semacam itu; menongkrong dan memperhatikan seorang cewek dari kejauhan. Bagaimana pun, Light paham bahwa tidak nyaman untuk jadi bahan tatapan dari sekumpulan orang. Tapi kali ini, ada hal lain yang membuat Light turut memperhatikan Misa. Bukan semata-mata karena Misa punya kekuatan magnet khusus yang membuat siapa pun sulit mengalihkan pandang darinya.

Light baru bertemu Misa dua kali hari ini, dan ekspresi yang dilihatnya selalu sama. Misa tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Dia berjalan sendiri dengan wajah yang tak terdefinisi—ekspresi serupa dengan yang dilihat Light tadi pagi saat Misa dihukum karena nggak mengerjakan tugasnya. _Sama persis_ hingga Light terusik.

Ada apa dengan Misa? Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Kenapa pula dia tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya? Light tentu tidak menutup mata bahwa tepat di malam sebelumnya ia sudah mengajak Misa keluar hingga larut malam—dan mungkin melewatkan jam belajarnya. Meski itu bukan urusan Light, tapi fakta ini cukup mengganggunya.

Misa telah sampai di anak tangga terakhir dan kini berjalan ke arahnya. Light berniat berdiri untuk menyapa. Namun sebelum Light betul-betul melakukannya, ia berhenti. Pandangannya beralih dan tertuju kembali pada bacaannya.

Misa melintas sementara Light tak menolehkan sedikit pun kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

Wedy muncul di manga chapter 40, sedangkan Linda di chapter 59.

Thank you very much untuk review dan kunjungannya! Semoga terhibur :)


	10. Good For You

x

Chapter 10:

 **— Good For You —**

.

.

.

Saat Sayu keluar dari ruang latihan cheers dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, ia langsung dihampiri Light yang juga sudah bersiap pulang. Tetapi Sayu berkata kalau mereka harus mampir sebentar ke lokernya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ternyata hari ini Sayu mendapatkan banyak cake dan cookies, lalu karena terburu-buru, Sayu langsung menyimpan semuanya di loker.

"Kamu bisa jadi juragan kue kalau seperti itu, Sayu."

Sayu hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Cake dan cookies ini memang terlalu banyak. Untung saja Light dengan sigap membantu membawakannya.

"Semuanya pemberian dari senior-seniorku," kata Sayu.

"Oh ya? Kedengarannya mereka orang-orang yang baik."

Sayu tak menjawab. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran dan masuk ke Mustang milik Light. Sejenak kemudian, mobil merah itu sudah meluncur di jalan raya.

"Uhm, semua cookies-nya enak, tapi ini terlalu banyak. Aku nggak yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendirian," desis Sayu setelah mencicipi potongan kecil dari setiap kuenya. "Light, kamu serius nggak ingin coba?"

Light menggeleng. "Untukmu saja."

Sayu mengangguk paham. Makanan manis dengan kadar gula tinggi memang tak pernah ada dalam menu harian kakaknya. "Seharusnya tadi nggak kutaruh di lokerku. Semoga saja aku bisa menghabiskannya," keluh Sayu.

Light tersenyum. "Dalam rangka apa seniormu membagi-bagikan cake dan cookies? Apa ada yang berulangtahun?"

"Sebetulnya mereka nggak sedang bagi-bagi, tapi hanya memberikannya padaku."

Light tertarik. "Kenapa begitu?"

Sayu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," ia menggigit roti keduanya. "Mungkin karena aku adikmu?"

Light menginjak rem mendadak, dan membuat Sayu memekik kecil karena kaget. Light menatap adiknya tajam seolah menuntut penjelasan soal kata-katanya tadi.

Sayu menggigit bibir, lalu berdehem rendah. "Aku nggak mengada-ada. Mereka—para senior cewek itu—tahu kalau aku adikmu. Semuanya bersikap baik dan manis. Kadang mereka juga tanya-tanya sedikit tentangmu." Sayu mengatakan semua itu dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sangat biasa seolah-olah hal itu adalah peristiwa wajar yang lumrah dialaminya.

Light masih menatap adiknya hingga beberapa saat, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya dalam diam. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Sayu juga kembali menyantap kuenya dengan hening. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya tiba di rumah.

Saat Sayu sudah melepas seatbelt dan bermaksud turun dari mobil, tiba-tiba Light memanggilnya.

"Sayu."

Sayu terhenti. Ia menoleh pada Light dengan tatapan tanya. "Ya?"

"Kalau ada satu pun orang yang menyakitimu, katakan padaku."

Sayu menjawab cepat, "Aku baik-baik saja kok." Namun Sayu terpaku saat menyadari sorot mata tajam kakaknya yang semakin menguncinya. "U-uh... hentikan, Kak," Sayu berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sudah kubilang, semuanya baik-baik saja..."

Light seolah tak mendengar. Ia justru menarik sebelah tangan adiknya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Bilang padaku, oke?" ujarnya serius.

Sayu luluh. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Jangan khawatir."

Light membiarkan Sayu memasuki rumah lebih dulu. Adiknya itu langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sementara Light berbelok ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Ia meneguk dua gelas sembari isi kepalanya sibuk memikirkan kata-kata Sayu.

Saat itu, ponselnya berbunyi.

Light meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia berniat hanya memeriksanya sekilas, namun buru-buru dibukanya saat mengetahui bahwa pesan itu berasal dari Misa.

* * *

 _[06:27 pm]  
_ _Soal kejutan Sayu yang kemarin, aku punya ide._

* * *

Light meletakkan gelasnya dan langsung mengetikkan balasan.

* * *

[06.27 pm]  
Apa kita bisa membicarakannya secepatnya?

* * *

Light mengambil apel di atas meja, lalu menimbang-nimbangnya. Lima menit menunggu dengan separuh gelisah, Light masih jua tak mendapat balasan. Ia menaruh lagi apelnya di meja dan kembali mengetik.

* * *

Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa aku bisa meneleponmu?

* * *

Belum juga sempat terkirim, pesan itu sudah langsung dihapusnya. Ia kembali meraih apelnya, lalu naik ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Light kemudian mengambil buku-buku, duduk di meja belajarnya, dan menyalakan komputer. Sejenak kemudian, ia sudah tenggelam dalam keasyikannya mengutak-atik soal analisis senyawa kimia dan hanya mengambil jeda untuk ke kamar mandi atau makan malam.

Jam 10 malam, Light baru menyadari kalau Misa telah membalas pesannya setengah jam yang lalu.

* * *

 _[09:31 pm]  
_ _Akhir pekan nanti gimana?_

* * *

Light mendesah.

Itu terlalu lama. Kalau bisa, Light ingin sesegera mungkin membicarakannya. Tapi mungkin saja Misa punya banyak hal lain yang harus dilakukannya, dan Light akan sangat tidak sopan bila memaksanya. Lagi pula hari ini Light sudah dua kali melihat Misa sedang tidak dalam suasana bagus— _meski sekali lagi itu bukanlah urusannya._

Akhirnya ia mengetikkan balasan.

* * *

[10:04 pm]  
Baiklah.  
Terima kasih, Misa.

* * *

Dahulu, ketika mereka pertama kali membahas soal kejutan ulang tahun Sayu, Light sebenarnya masih ingin mendiskusikannya lebih jauh lagi. Tetapi saat itu Misa tampak sedang terlalu lelah sepulang dari lokasi streetball. Misa hanya menanggapi kata-kata Light seadanya dan tak merespons dengan antusias seperti biasa. Light pun jadi membatalkan niatnya untuk menyinggung lebih jauh.

Lalu sekarang, Misa tiba-tiba membahasnya dan membuat Light penasaran. Light masih ingat jelas kata-kata Sayu tadi sore tentang sikap para seniornya. Ini membuat Light jadi semakin tak sabar ingin segera melakukan sesuatu untuk adiknya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Light ajak bicara tentang Sayu hanyalah Misa. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu hingga akhir pekan.

 **-xXx-**

"Oh my gosh..."

Misa membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal sementara tubuhnya menelungkup di atas tempat tidur.

Seharian ini benar-benar seperti hari sial baginya. Bermula dari pagi, ia lupa mengerjakan PR-nya dan berujung dengan hukuman dari Mr. William. Sudah gitu, dia masih pula dipergoki Light tepat di depan mata.

Misa sebenarnya malu jika harus bertemu lagi dengan Light setelah kejadian itu.

Tentu saja, Misa sebetulnya termasuk tipe cewek yang penuh percaya diri. Dia hampir tidak pernah merasa insecure. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya kesal, selain kenyataan bahwa Takada—kapten cheers-nya yang tak hanya cantik tapi juga siswa terbaik Matematika di angkatannya—adalah mantan pacar Light.

Tadinya, seusai jam belajar sekolah, Misa sudah hampir melupakan tragedi pagi hari tentang dirinya yang dihukum Mr William karena lupa dengan tugas sekolahnya.

Sebabnya sederhana.

Misa sudah bertemu Sayu, berkenalan dengan Linda dan Wedy, lalu mereka bakal latihan cheers bersama-sama dengan serunya. Misa sangat menyukai segala aktivitas cheers. Dia sungguh jatuh cinta dan menikmati perannya sebagai pemandu sorak yang akan mendukung tim sekolahnya setiap kali berlaga. Cheers bisa membuat Misa melupakan masalah-masalahnya.

Akan tetapi, latihan hari ini diawali dengan mengukur tinggi badan, juga berat badan. Suatu hal rutin yang sewajarnya selalu dilakukan klub cheerleaders setiap periode waktu tertentu.

Sembari sesi pengukuran berlangsung, Takada juga mengumumkan bahwa event resmi pertama yang akan mereka ikuti di semester ini adalah tiga minggu lagi. Saat itu, para anak baru kemungkinan besar hanya akan menonton senior mereka tampil.

Misa nggak masalah karena dia paham betul bahwa mereka (para junior baru ini) masih perlu banyak berlatih dan membiasakan diri. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah dia dengan mudahnya tersingkir dan menjadi cadangan dengan urutan terakhir dari seluruh anggota cheers yang ada di situ.

Ya, setelah sesi pengukuran tinggi dan berat badan selesai, Misa sadar satu kekurangannya yang paling mencolok dari semua anggota di situ. Tubuhnya paling pendek. Nggak sampai 160 senti, alias hanya 156 (atau lebih tepatnya 155.5 cm). Tentu saja itu termasuk pendek jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Tinggi Sayu saja 162 cm. Linda dan Wedy malah lebih tinggi lagi.

Tapi, apakah perkara tinggi badan betul-betul harus diperhitungkan sepenting itu? Bukankah Misa punya kemampuan kompeten untuk menjadi anggota cheers? Come on, dia bisa melakukan semua gerakan cheers dengan sempurna!

Lagi pula, bukankah dengan ukuran tubuh Misa yang paling kecil, akan sangat pas baginya untuk menempati posisi flyer? Katakanlah Takada keberatan menempatkan Misa sebagai flyer karena posisi itu terlalu mewah untuk anak baru seperti Misa, Misa sanggup kok berada di base paling bawah. Misa punya tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk menopang orang. Misa juga tidak keberatan kalau ditunjuk jadi spotter. Intinya, Misa sanggup ditempatkan di posisi mana saja dan dia siap menyinkronisasikan gerakannya dengan yang lain. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak dapat.

Jika dari awal mereka memperhitungkan tinggi badan, kenapa mereka meloloskan dirinya untuk masuk? Misa di sini menjadi satu-satunya anggota di bawah 160 cm sementara semua anggota lainnya di atas 160 cm dan tidak terlalu berselisih jauh.

Misa kesal.

Lebih membuat kesal lagi karena Misa paham, satu-satunya posisi yang paling umum bagi seorang bertubuh pendek seperti Misa adalah sebagai flyer, tapi Misa nggak akan mudah mendapatkan posisi itu.

Benar bahwa Misa kurus, punya pinggang ramping, dan perut yang kencang, tapi bagian tubuh tertentu Misa lebih berisi dan membuat berat badannya melonjak jadi 45,8 kg. Lebih berat 71 gram dari anggota paling ringan di situ.

Intinya, baik dari segi tinggi maupun berat badan, Misa tersingkir dari kualifikasi yang diinginkan kapten cheers-nya.

Misa sangat kaget, kecewa, sedih, dan campur aduk saat Takada menyebutkan keputusannya. Padahal Misa begitu menyukai cheers, lebih dari kehidupan sekolahnya. Dia amat sangat ingin bergabung dengan tim cheers, dan kalau bisa, ia ingin ikut tampil sesegera mungkin.

Ya, Misa ingin tampil cheers selagi Light masih aktif di basket. Sebagai siswa tahun terakhir, Light pasti sebentar lagi akan mengundurkan diri dan fokus belajar. Sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, Misa ingin sebanyak mungkin menjadi pemandu sorak untuk Light.

Tetapi keputusan adalah keputusan.

Apa pun argumennya, Takada selaku kapten tim telah menjatuhkan keputusan berdasarkan catatan tinggi dan berat badannya. Misa tidak bisa mengelak dari fakta itu. Sesi latihan cheers yang biasanya menyenangkan, kini jadi terasa sangat lama baginya. Bahkan Misa ingin lekas-lekas menyudahinya.

Seusai latihan, Sayu masih dikerumuni beberapa senior sementara Linda dan Wedy masih di shower room. Misa tidak menunggu dan pulang lebih dulu. Dia terus kepikiran kata-kata Takada di sepanjang jalan. Pun sesampainya di apartemen. Ya, Misa tahu kalau Takada punya imej kapten cheerleaders yang sempurna dengan catatan tinggi badan 169 cm dan berat 49,3 kg. Selisih lumayan jauh dengan Misa yang 13 senti lebih pendek dan hanya 3 kilo lebih ringan.

Tanpa sadar, Misa jadi membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Takada. Termasuk prestasi di sekolah dan performa dalam cheerleaders. Lama-kelamaan, ini justru semakin membuatnya tidak tenang. Ugh, apa dia sudah terserang virus insecure?

Misa menggigit bibirnya. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai macam hal dan bisa meledak kalau dia tidak segera membuat pelepasan.

Tahu-tahu Misa bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka kontak seseorang, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu dan langsung mengirimnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Sesaat kemudian, ia terlonjak kaget.

Misa sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Light, orang yang barusan dikiriminya pesan, langsung membalas dalam hitungan detik. Misa baru sepenuhnya tersadar dan jadi panik sendiri saat Light bertanya apa mereka bisa secepatnya bicara.

Tidak, jangan sekarang.

Misa butuh waktu. Selain untuk menata perasaannya, juga untuk mempersiapkan hal yang disebutnya sebagai kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sayu.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

Aku menaikkan tinggi badan beberapa orang di sini. Misa yang seharusnya 152 menjadi 156 cm. Juga Light (dari 179 ke 182), dan Takada (dari 166 ke 169).

Terima kasih banyak sudah berkunjung kemari yaa


	11. Conversation

x

Chapter 11:

 **— Conversation —**

warning: it may not meet your expectations

.

.

.

"Di sini?" tanya Light pada Misa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Misa mengangguk. "Boleh."

Light mematikan mesin mobil. Sejenak kemudian, keduanya turun dari Mustang merah Light yang diparkir di salah satu sudut area stadion, lalu berjalan bersisian menuju halaman utama.

Ini hari Minggu. Banyak orang yang datang ke stadion olahraga di pusat kota ini. Sebagian besar dari mereka datang untuk berolahraga, sementara sebagian lainnya sekadar untuk menikmati udara segar pukul enam pagi. Light dan Misa adalah bagian dari kedua-duanya.

Sebenarnya Light sudah menantikan saat-saat untuk bicara dengan Misa seperti ini sejak beberapa hari lalu. Namun setelah mencocokkan jadwal masing-masing di akhir pekan, ternyata mereka hanya bisa bertemu pagi ini. Light ada jadwal latihan basket siang nanti berhubung pertandingannya tinggal dua minggu lagi, sedangkan malamnya ia ada jadwal les belajar.

Misa tidak keberatan untuk bertemu pagi hari dan Light mengusulkan untuk sekalian lari pagi. Misa setuju. Jadi, di sinilah mereka, di depan stadion olahraga dengan sinar matahari yang masih mengintip malu-malu.

Light melepas jaket varsity-nya. Misa juga turut melepas sweaternya. Saat akan bersiap untuk pemanasan, keduanya baru tersadar tentang sesuatu dan saling melirik outfit satu sama lain.

Rupanya mereka sama-sama memakai running shirt dan celana olahraga dari Nike padahal tidak sedang janjian. Bahkan sepatunya pun juga sama-sama Nike. Mereka jadi seperti pasangan duta merek yang dikontrak Nike khusus untuk olahraga lari.

Light berdehem. "Sepatunya bagus," ujarnya memuji Nike Lunarepic milik Misa.

Misa balas menunjuk Nike air zoom Pegasus milik Light dan ikut memuji. "Yang itu juga bagus."

Keduanya saling melempar pandang. Detik berikutnya, mereka sama-sama tertawa.

 **-xXx-**

"Well, Misa," kata Light membuka percakapan, "Apa menurutmu waktunya masih cukup untuk menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun Sayu?"

Misa mengusap peluh di dahinya. Di depan Light, dia berusaha nggak menunjukkan kelelahannya meskipun rasanya sangat menyebalkan melihat Light seakan tidak berkurang sama sekali tenaganya. Light masih terlalu bugar meski sudah mengitari stadion raksasa ini sebanyak tiga putaran.

Sebenarnya Misa bukan cewek lemah, tapi Light jelas bukan lawannya. Misa sadar kalau sedari tadi Light sengaja menyamakan kecepatan lari dan ritme istirahatnya dengan Misa. Setiap kali napas Misa mulai terdengar berat, Light selalu berhenti dan mengajaknya istirahat seperti ini.

"Mmm, ulang tahun Sayu masih hari Rabu kan?" tanya Misa seraya meluruskan kakinya.

Light mengangguk. Ia duduk di sebelah Misa dan mengulurkan botol minum berisi air mineral padanya. "Tiga hari lagi," ujarnya seraya menyibakkan ujung rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit basah.

Misa menerima botol minum tersebut dan berterima kasih. Saking hausnya, Misa meneguk isinya hingga tersisa seperempat. Ketika Misa menutup botol, ia baru tersadar kalau Light sedari tadi memandanginya—atau mungkin memandangi botolnya.

"Ah, kamu juga mau minum?" tanya Misa, mendadak merasa bersalah.

Light hanya tersenyum. Tahu-tahu ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan. "Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu."

Ugh, seketika Misa jadi malu dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Light sepertinya kelewat peka kalau Misa bukan hanya kehausan, tapi juga lapar dan kecapekan. Sedari tadi, kakak temannya ini selalu bersikap begitu. Mengajak istirahat duluan, dan kini mengajak makan duluan. Ini menyebalkan bagi Misa, tapi sejujurnya dia juga senang.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Light ketika mereka menyeberang ke area food court di sebelah stadion dan melewati berbagai macam stan makanan. Kebanyakan orang yang selesai berolahraga juga mampir kemari untuk makan atau mengobrol.

Saat mereka melewati stand donat dan cake, Misa secara refleks berhenti. Pandangannya terfokus pada aneka donat di balik kaca. Misa selalu lemah dengan kue manis yang cantik-cantik.

"You want them?" tanya Light yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sebelahnya. Misa tersadar dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Nope."

"Benar?" Light memastikan. "Kelihatannya kamu ingin sekali makan itu."

Misa tak menjawab. Ia cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki dan pergi dari sana.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Light heran yang menyusulnya.

"Umm, bukan apa-apa," jawab Misa manis seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Kamu juga nggak akan makan makanan dengan kadar gula tinggi kan?" tanyanya pada Light.

Light sudah akan menyahut namun Misa mendahuluinya, "Aku sedang diet. Beratku harus turun setidaknya 3 pon minggu ini."

Light tak berkomentar lagi. Dia tahu kalau cewek biasanya sensitif soal berat badan dan sangat tidak suka dikomentari apa pun atau dicampuri urusannya tentang hal itu.

Misa juga tak bicara lagi. Dia ingat jelas berapa berat badannya, dan apa hubungannya dengan urutan peringkat cheers-nya. Misa tentu tidak bisa bertambah tinggi 4 senti hanya dalam seminggu. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menurunkan berat badannya sebanyak 1 atau 2 kilo sebelum hari pengukuran minggu depan. Jadi, dia harus diet dan menghindari gula kalau tidak mau olahraga paginya ini sia-sia.

Ketika mereka melewati stan snack vegetarian, ganti Light yang berhenti. Misa mengerutkan kening membaca tulisan "less calorie high protein" yang tercetak besar-besar di slogannya.

Light membeli dua cup snack sehat. Usai membayar pesanan, Light memberikan satu cup pada Misa. "Try this."

"What is it?" tanya Misa ingin tahu.

Light tak menjawab. Ia menyendok kecil snack-nya dan memakannya. "Hmm nice," sahutnya.

"Is it?"

Light mengangguk, terlihat menikmati.

Misa terprovokasi. Ia mencoba mencicipi snack-nya dengan sendokan kecil. Campuran oat, almond, quinoa, dan biji labu di dalam satu cup mini.

"Gimana?" tanya Light.

Misa mengernyit. Rasa hambar seperti ini sama sekali bukan favoritnya. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Enak, 'kan?"

Misa tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi Light yang masih terus memakan snack-nya. Misa beralih menatap snack-nya sendiri. Sayang juga jika tak dihabiskan. Padahal Light sudah sengaja membelikannya.

Misa bermaksud meniru Light menghabiskan makanannya. Ia kembali menyendok snack-nya, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan sembari memandang ke arah Light. Entah bagaimana, rasa hambarnya perlahan-lahan hilang.

 **-xXx-**

Usai menghabiskan snack—dengan rasanya yang sulit dideskripsikan bagi Misa—mereka berdua memesan sarapan. Light masih ingin makan (tentu saja, satu cup snack ukuran mini tidak cukup baginya).

Kata Light, sehabis berolahraga, mereka perlu asupan protein untuk memberi makan otot yang telah bekerja keras. Misa menurut dan ikut memesan setengah porsi dari menu yang sama dengan Light; dada ayam rebus dan brokoli.

Beruntung, masih ada meja kosong di pinggir kolam. Mereka bisa menyantap makan pagi dan memulai topik penting mereka di sana.

"Biasanya, bagaimana Sayu merayakan ulang tahunnya?" tanya Misa sambil mengiris potongan dada ayam dengan pisau dan garpunya.

Light menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya terlebih dahulu baru menjawab, "Orang tua kami selalu mengajak dinner di luar. Tapi di malam sebelumnya, aku biasa membawa Sayu jalan-jalan semalaman—kami makan, nonton film, main, atau apa pun—sebelum aku memberinya kado saat hari berganti."

Misa mengangguk mengerti. Ia dapat membayangkannya. Sebenarnya, Light termasuk kategori kakak yang cukup niat untuk merayakan ulang tahun adiknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tetap seperti itu saja," putus Misa.

Light mengernyit. "Lalu di mana sisi kejutannya?"

Misa tersenyum. Ia mengunyah brokolinya perlahan. "Justru itu bagian pentingnya. Biasanya kalian cuma merayakannya berdua, dan kamu juga nggak pernah sekalipun mengerjainya. Benar kan? Gimana kalau kali ini kita kerjai Sayu sedikit?"

Sorot mata Light berubah. "Tolong jangan aneh-aneh. Sayu itu penakut dan cepat panik. Aku nggak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa."

Misa tertawa geli. "Nggak kok, nggak bakalan kenapa-kenapa. Aku janji. Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya Sayu akan merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan kakaknya dan juga teman-temannya."

 _Teman-temannya?_

Misa mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Memang nggak banyak. Tapi kurasa tiga orang teman sudah cukup seru untuk mengejutkan Sayu."

"Tiga orang itu siapa saja? Kamu?"

"Aku, Linda, dan Wedy. Mereka juga anggota cheerleaders seperti Sayu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak lebih banyak orang, tapi aku kurang mengenal teman-teman Sayu lainnya karena kami hanya sekelas di subjek Bahasa Inggris. Untuk saat ini, hanya Linda dan Wedy saja teman Sayu yang bisa kupercaya."

"Mereka sungguhan dapat dipercaya?" tanya Light penuh selidik. Sebenarnya ia punya sesuatu yang ingin dibahas, tapi Light ragu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya.

Misa tersenyum manis. "Aku yang akan menjaminnya."

Light masih menatap Misa beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya padanya. Kemarin, Sayu hanya menyebutkan tentang sikap aneh para seniornya, bukan teman-teman yang satu angkatan dengannya.

"Baiklah," ujar Light setuju.

Senyum Misa melebar. "Nah, sekarang kita akan membicarakan skenarionya."

Light mencondongkan tubuhnya tertarik.

 **-xXx-**

Pada akhirnya, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sementara Light masih menyimpan sesuatu yang belum diutarakan. Ini masih seputar soal Sayu. Terus terang, Light baru tahu dari mulut Sayu sendiri kalau adiknya itu sering mendapat perlakuan baik dari banyak orang. Mungkin memang kedengarannya bagus. Akan tetapi saat Sayu satu sekolah dengan Light di SD ataupun SMP dulu, perhatian orang-orang pada adiknya tidak sebegininya.

Sebetulnya Light juga tidak masalah jika orang-orang ingin mendekati adiknya. Namun yang memuakkan adalah sikap mereka itu sangat mencolok. Bahkan Sayu sendiri sampai menyadari jika mereka tidak berbaik hati padanya dengan niat tulus.

Light menginjak rem perlahan saat mobilnya terpaksa harus berhenti di lampu merah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kemudi dan menunggu dengan sabar sembari mengamati situasi lalu lintas di sekitarnya. Saat menoleh ke samping, didapatinya sosok yang sedari tadi tak bersuara tersebut hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Helaan napasnya terdengar samar berkali-kali.

Baiklah. Rupanya tak hanya Light saja yang sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Misa juga demikian. Seingat Light, Misa sudah tak banyak bicara sejak mereka mengakhiri obrolan soal kejutan ulang tahun Sayu di food court tadi.

Lampu hijau menyala. Light kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Ia melirik Misa sekali lagi dan berdehem. "Misa, mungkin ini agak tidak sopan, tapi apa akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Misa terkejut. Ia menoleh pada Light dengan alis terangkat. Belum juga sempat berkilah, Light sudah mendahuluinya. "Terlihat jelas di wajahmu."

Misa menelan ludah. Satu hal yang semakin diyakininya bahwa Light kelewat peka. "Bukan apa-apa kok," senyumnya manis.

Senyap sebentar.

Misa tahu-tahu berkata lagi. "Omong-omong, kenapa saat itu kamu ada di kelasku?" ia terkaget sendiri saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah dengan tiba-tiba menanyakan hal di luar topik. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Light.

Tampaknya Light tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kakak temannya itu tetap merespons dengan baik seperti biasa. "Hm? Yang waktu itu? Mr. William memintaku untuk masuk ke kelasmu di sepuluh menit terakhir."

Oh, Misa mengerti. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa hal semacam ini lazim dilakukan oleh siswa-siswa berpredikat khusus untuk memotivasi para junior mereka dari angkatan bawah. "Tapi kenapa hari itu harus masuk di kelasku? Bukan kelas yang lain atau kelas siapa pun?" gumamnya.

Light ganti menatap Misa sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia mengubah tatapan dan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih simpatik. "Apa masalahnya, Misa?"

Sekali lagi Misa harus menyadari bahwa Light memang kelewat peka. Dia menggigit bibir. "Umm... sungguh bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya saja... akhir-akhir ini aku merasa selalu membuat masalah yang memalukan," desisnya. Ia mengabsen satu per satu kenangan buruknya, "Lupa mengubah setting senyap di ponsel, juga lupa mengerjakan PR..."

"Kurasa kamu nggak perlu merisaukannya."

Misa memiringkan kepalanya. "Maaf?"

"Maksudku, siapa pun bisa saja tidak mengerjakan PR dan lupa mengubah setting ponsel. Itu manusiawi."

"Benarkah? Apa kamu juga pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu?"

Light diam sebentar. "Memang nggak, tapi—"

"Tuh kan. Hanya aku yang memalukan di sini," sahut Misa. "Bisa-bisanya aku lupa PR-ku."

"Apa itu gara-gara malam sebelumnya aku mengajakmu keluar hingga larut? Jika benar, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Oh, nggak, tentu saja nggak," sahut Misa buru-buru. "Tentu saja itu semua karena keteledoranku sendiri."

Light tersenyum menghibur. "Kalau begitu syukurlah. Setidaknya kamu hanya lupa mengerjakan, bukannya kesulitan dengan PR-mu. Sebenarnya kamu bisa saja mengerjakannya kan?"

Sesaat, Misa hanya bisa terpaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata jujur atau mengiyakan kata-kata Light. Dicobanya mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela. Saat itulah ia baru tersadar dan menegakkan punggung. "Ini di mana?" tanyanya heran. Tepian sungai yang teduh seperti ini bukan jalan menuju apartemennya.

Light tidak menjawab. Ia justru memutar setir mobilnya ke kiri dan berhenti. Misa menoleh cepat ke arah Light dengan tatapan tanya yang sangat jelas.

Light balas menatapnya, lalu tersenyum simpatik dan bertanya dengan nada khas seorang kakak.

"Jadi, mau cerita sesuatu?"

 **-xXx-**

Ini aneh.

Betul-betul aneh.

Misa tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun, tidak pula pada Sayu. Ia selalu melarang dirinya untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapa pun. Tapi sekarang, ia justru bercerita tentang masalahnya dengan lancar di depan Light Yagami. Aneh.

Ia bicara tentang kesukaannya pada cheers, tentang keinginan kuatnya untuk bergabung dengan tim pemandu sorak agar bisa menyemangati setiap tim olahraga sekolahnya yang tampil, tentang kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata tidak bisa memenuhi kriteria tinggi dan berat badan hingga harus tersingkir ke nomor cadangan terakhir, pun tentang keputusan kapten cheers yang sangat berat diterimanya. Ia bercerita tentang semuanya.

Misa bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya jadi panas.

"Aku harus diet ketat. Aku harus lebih kurus lagi kalau benar-benar ingin bisa tampil di cheers," Misa memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela mobil lalu menutupinya dengan punggung tangan. Ia tahu kalau kata-katanya dan semua yang dilakukannya ini sudah sangat memalukan. Bisa-bisanya dia jadi cengeng hanya karena hal-hal yang mungkin dianggap sepele bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi cheers benar-benar seberharga itu bagi Misa.

Misa sungguh berterima kasih karena sedari tadi Light hanya mendengarkannya dengan serius. Light tidak mengucapkan kata-kata hiburan seperti: "Kamu sudah kurus dan nggak perlu diet lagi" atau "Peduli apa tentang berat badan, yang penting adalah kesehatan" karena kalimat semacam itu bukanlah yang ingin didengar Misa saat ini.

Light memang tidak berkomentar apa pun. Dia mengerti kalau bukan kapasitasnya untuk menilai keputusan tim cheers. Dirinya tidak berkecimpung di dunia itu. Namun yang ia tahu sepanjang mendengarkan cerita Misa adalah bahwa teman adiknya ini persis seperti Sayu.

Light paham betul seberapa besar kesukaan adiknya pada cheers. Dan ternyata, kesukaan Misa terhadap cheers masih lebih besar lagi. Bisa dibilang, cheers adalah alasan utama Misa datang ke sekolah setiap hari. Misa sangat ingin ikut tampil dalam setiap event atau pertandingan. Persis seperti Sayu. Dulu saat masih SMP, Sayu pernah menangis karena tidak ikut tampil cheers di saat Light sedang bertanding. Light sampai harus membujuk adiknya berhari-hari. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Light tanpa sadar jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Light tersadar. Ia menoleh pada Misa yang sedang meliriknya dengan wajah sembab dan cemberut.

Nah, _tipikal_ _ngambek keduanya pun mirip._

Light segera menggeleng, lalu mengubah senyumnya dengan senyum simpatik. "Ini hanya... sedikit nggak biasa."

"Nggak biasa gimana maksudmu?"

"Misa," ujar Light memulai kalimatnya. "Biasanya, para tim cheerleaders-lah yang selalu menyemangati kami di setiap pertandingan. Bersorak paling kencang saat kami menang, dan menghibur bila tim kami belum beruntung."

"Uh... ya," Misa mengusap sudut matanya dengan ujung jari. "Aku paham tugasku. Sebagai anggota cheers, aku nggak seharusnya bersedih."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" ujar Light lagi. Diraihnya bahu Misa. Light tahu apa yang pertama kali Sayu butuhkan saat sedang sedih seperti ini. "Gimana kalau kali ini ganti aku yang mencoba menghiburmu?"

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Misa di tanggal 25 Desember kemarin (insert heart and love emoticon here)

Anyway, thank you for the feedback! Mohon maaf untuk kekurangannya


	12. Expectation

x

Chapter 12:

 **— Expectation —**

genre: slice of life

i write it only for my personal amusement.  
this chapter contains long conversation.

.

.

.

Misa menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa. Kedua tangannya tak henti menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang panas. Diliriknya keranjang mungil berhiaskan pita merah muda di atas meja. Butiran-butiran stroberi merah dan ceri segar tampak tersusun cantik di dalamnya.

 _"Untuk Nona Cheers yang sedang bersedih," kata Light ketika mengantar Misa pulang ke apartemennya. "Kandungan vitaminnya bagus untuk meningkatkan mood," tambah Light saat memberikan buah-buahan cantik itu pada Misa—plus bonus senyum karismatik—dan tentu saja membuat pipi Misa merah seperti ceri dan stroberi yang diterimanya._

Misa mendesah pelan setiap kali teringat kata-kata Light tadi. Ia tidak mengerti, apakah Light sedang dalam kesadaran penuh saat melakukan ini padanya? Tentu saja Misa bukan cewek yang tidak punya hati atau perasaan. Sadarkah Light jika perlakuannnya bisa membuat Misa berharap?

Uh, _stop_.

Tak perlu menceramahi Misa panjang lebar. Misa paham kalau Light berbuat baik begini karena Misa berteman dekat dengan Sayu. Sejak pertemuan pertama, Misa tahu kalau Light adalah tipe kakak yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk adiknya, termasuk berbuat baik pada Misa selaku sahabat Sayu.

Misa mengerti soal itu.

Tapi apa sikap baik Light nggak kelewatan? Apa Light nggak berpikir kalau cewek mana pun bisa luluh dengan mudah jika diperlakukan seperti ini? Tidak mungkin cowok sepeka dan secerdas Light tidak menyadari hal ini. Lantas kenapa Light tidak juga berhenti? Mengajaknya menonton film, meminta bertemu, olahraga bersama, makan bersama, mendengarkan curhatan dan sambatannya, memberinya pelukan, juga menghadiahinya sekotak ceri dan stroberi cantik. Apa-apan itu semua? She never asks him to do that!

Jika sudah begini, tidak adil kan bila hanya Misa yang tidak boleh berharap?

 **—xXx—**

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya._

Wajah Misa bersemu merah. Antara sembab sehabis menangis, atau karena hal yang dilakukan pria di sebelahnya barusan.

C'mon, Misa sudah pernah melihat tubuh topless Light, tapi itu di malam hari dengan pencahayaan lampu seadanya. Sedangkan kali ini, Light tepat di sebelahnya dengan pakaian olahraga yang melekat ketat di tubuh proporsionalnya, bahkan beberapa detik yang lalu tubuh atletis itu memeluknya. Pipi Misa panas jika membayangkan apa yang pernah dilihatnya di balik fabrik tersebut.

"Feel better?"

Misa masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menurunkan tangannya dan menunjukkan wajahnya pada Light.

"Kelihatannya sudah membaik," komentar Light saat melihat mata, hidung, dan pipi Misa yang masih merah, namun bibirnya sudah bisa tersenyum.

Well, sejujurnya Misa ingin sembunyi jika mengingat hal-hal memalukan yang sudah dilakukannya sedari tadi. Namun dicobanya bersikap sedikit lebih rileks.

"Terima kasih, Senior Yagami. Juniormu ini sungguh berutang budi padamu."

Light tertawa kecil. "Seingatku, kamu memanggilku dengan nama depan."

Wajah Misa makin merah. Dia tahu kalau Light menyinggung kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di arena streetball saat mereka berpura-pura pacaran dan Misa memanggil nama depan seniornya.

"Uhh maaf, waktu itu ... aku hanya menyesuaikan skenariomu." _Skenario berpura-pura jadi pacarmu._

Light memamerkan senyum sejuta dolar miliknya. "Nggak masalah. Tetap seperti itu saja," ujarnya.

Light kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memutari mobil ke sisi sebelah kiri, lalu membukakan pintu mobil di samping Misa, dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Misa mengerjap sesaat, namun ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Light menarik Misa keluar. Sejenak kemudian, mereka telah berjalan bersisian dengan langkah-langkah kecil menyusuri tepian sungai Meguro yang tenang dan sejuk, sementara Misa masih terpekur memikirkan kata-kata Light di mobil tadi.

 _Nggak masalah. Tetap seperti itu saja._

Tetap seperti itu bagaimana? Apa maksudnya tetap memanggil Light dengan nama depan? Tentu saja, Misa masih cukup waras untuk nggak memanggil seniornya itu dengan nama depannya di hadapan publik. Misa tidak seperti Light yang memanggil nama depan Misa dengan santainya sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Dari sini, pemandangannya terlihat bagus."

Uh, oh? Misa baru tersadar kalau Light membawanya ke bangku kayu yang dekat sekali dengan tepi sungai. Angin musim semi bertiup lembut, menggoyangkan dedaunan dan tangkai-tangkai bunga di pinggiran. Goyangannya senada dengan aliran air sungai yang memberi kesan tenang dan menenangkan.

Misa mengangguk setuju. "Ya, bagus. Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di kota kita."

"Tanyakan padaku, ada banyak daftar tempat bagus yang bisa kamu kunjungi di kota ini."

"Termasuk arena streetball?"

"Sst, itu rahasia."

Misa tersenyum tertahan. Senang dengan fakta bahwa Light berbagi rahasia kecil dengannya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Light. "Ajak aku ke sana lagi, aku ingin jadi pemandu sorak permainanmu."

Light tersenyum. Ia tidak menjawab kata-kata Misa dan justru menanyakan hal lain. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pemandu sorak, bagaimana dengan teman-teman di klub cheers? Apa kalian berteman baik?"

Misa mengangguk. "Semuanya menyenangkan. Sekarang ini aku dan Sayu sedang akrab dengan Linda dan Wedy." Misa menoleh pada Light. "Mereka yang kuceritakan tadi saat kita membahas kejutan ulang tahun Sayu, kalau kamu ingat."

Light mengangguk mengerti. Ia sungguh lega, adiknya berteman dengan sosok sesupel Misa. Sepertinya, Misa memang tidak punya masalah dalam hal pergaulan. (Menurut Misa, masalah Misa di cheers terletak pada tinggi dan berat badannya).

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seniornya?" Light bertanya lagi, dan membuat Misa terdiam sesaat. "Kuharap, mereka juga baik-baik saja pada para juniornya," sambung Light.

Misa memasang senyum meski hatinya sedikit cemberut. Senior mereka di cheers? Apa maksudnya, Light sedang membahas mantan pacarnya yang notabene kapten tim cheers?

"Secara umum, mereka baik pada kami. Oh ya, khususnya Sayu, mereka semua peduli pada Sayu. Beberapa kali mereka juga rajin menghadiahkan kotak makan atau minuman padanya. Jadi jangan khawatir, adikmu baik-baik saja." Misa tersenyum seraya menepuk punggung tangan Light.

"Well, sejujurnya itu justru membuatku khawatir."

Huh? Senyuman Misa memudar. Ia menatap Light tak paham.

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau gusar. Mereka bersikap baik pada Sayu dengan maksud tertentu."

Misa mencerna kata-kata Light, lalu memahaminya dengan cepat. Entah bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Light tahu soal perlakuan baik yang diterima Sayu dari para seniornya. Mungkin Sayu sendiri yang bercerita atau Light mengetahuinya dari sumber lain. Tapi yang pasti, Light curiga. Makanya Light bertanya bagaimana sikap para senior cheers pada juniornya karena ingin mengonfirmasi apakah mereka betul-betul baik dari sananya, atau hanya mengistimewakan Sayu. Kalau mereka hanya mengistimewakan Sayu, maka motifnya bisa ditebak. Dan ini membuat Misa turut terbebani. Bagaimana pandangan Light pada dirinya? Apa Light juga menganggap Misa baik pada Sayu dengan maksud tertentu?

"Aku ... nggak berpikir begitu. Kita memang tidak pernah bisa mengetahui isi hati orang lain. Tapi kurasa, tidak semuanya seperti itu. Sayu anak yang manis. Dia pantas diperlakukan dengan baik."

Light memandangi Misa dengan tatapan serius. "Misa, kamu sudah berteman lama dengan Sayu, benar? Bolehkah aku mendengarkan, bagaimana adikku itu di matamu?"

 _Ada saat-saat ketika Misa merasa seakan terhempas setiap kali dirinya diingatkan bahwa sikap baik Light padanya adalah semata-mata karena Misa teman baik Sayu, tapi Misa juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kepedulian Light pada adiknya ini adalah salah satu pesona Light yang telah memukaunya._

"Tentu." Misa menjawab manis.

Misa mulai bercerita, ia dan Sayu bertemu pertama kali di tempat kursus dance saat masih sama-sama murid baru SMP. Secara kebetulan, nomor urut mereka bersebelahan dan sering berpasangan saat latihan.

Sayu adalah tipe pribadi yang sangat privat. Awal-awal pertemanan mereka, Misa selalu memulai inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Dari mengajak berkenalan, mengajak ngobrol, juga mengajak makan bersama. Selama itu, Sayu lebih sering diam. Katanya, dia lebih suka mendengarkan. Akan sangat sulit memancing Sayu bercerita. Misa akan merasa luar biasa jika Sayu mau duluan bicara.

Kini, setelah nyaris tiga tahun berlalu, Sayu sudah berubah dan menjadi lebih terbuka. Di awal perkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya di cheers saja, Sayu sudah bisa langsung bercerita tanpa beban tentang PR-nya pada Wedy dan Linda. Sayu bahkan berkata kalau dia tertarik untuk mendaftar les bersama mereka.

Mungkin ini hanyalah masalah kecil untuk ukuran orang lain, tapi bagi Misa, ini sangat signifikan untuk seseorang seperti Sayu.

Pun semenjak mereka secara tidak sengaja masuk SMA yang sama, Sayu jadi lebih aktif bercerita dan rajin menelepon Misa duluan atau mengirim chat duluan. Sayu bercerita banyak dan bicara banyak di sana. Meski tetap saja, Sayu lebih suka menceritakan tentang orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Kalaupun Sayu cerita tentang dirinya, yang dibicarakan hanyalah tentang permukaan atau hal-hal kecil, tidak pernah sampai betul-betul menyentuh ke dalam.

Misa mengerti bahwa dalam suatu pertemanan sangatlah wajar jika ada hal-hal yang diceritakan dan ada hal-hal yang disimpan. Misa pun juga begitu. Tapi seandainya Light tidak membahas tentang ulang tahun Sayu, Misa tentu akan sangat sedih kalau sampai melewatkan ulang tahun temannya itu padahal mereka sudah jauh lebih dekat sekarang. Karena itu, Misa berterima kasih Light sudah memberitahunya, bahkan mengajaknya turut serta menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sayu.

Misa mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum.

Light turut tersenyum mendengarnya. Cerita Misa membuatnya ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur, Sayu memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Misa. Kamu membawa pengaruh baik untuknya. Aku berharap, ke depannya kalian terus berteman baik," tutur Light, namun buru-buru ia menambahkan. "Ah, tentu saja, ini hanya sekedar harapan yang spontan kuucapkan. Jangan sampai membuatmu merasa terbebani. Berteman tidak seharusnya menjadi beban, bukan?"

Misa mengangguk. Kata-kata Light yang penuh pengertian membuat sudut hati Misa seperti disiram air sejuk. Rasanya senang dan lega sekali. Seolah-olah tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan dan keruwetan di kepalanya berkurang. Semuanya hanya dengan bicara panjang lebar seperti ini pada Light Yagami.

Namun kemudian, Misa teringat sesuatu dan spontan bangkit berdiri. "Ah! Kita harus segera kembali!"

Light turut bangkit dan mengikuti langkah-langkah Misa menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di sisi jalan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah katamu, kamu ada jadwal latihan basket siang ini?"

"Hm? Ini belum siang."

"Tapi seharusnya kita sudah pulang sejak tadi kalau saja aku tidak mendadak cengeng di jalan."

Light tertawa kecil. "Percayalah, itu bukan masalah," lanjutnya dengan nada yang menenangkan, "Aku senang bisa menghiburmu dan mendengarkan ceritamu. Aku berterima kasih, kamu tidak menolak atau mengusirku."

Kata-kata Light membuat Misa tak bisa tidak tersenyum. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu? Aku berterima kasih, kamu tidak mengusirku keluar dari mobilmu."

"Tentu tidak. Selama ini kamu selalu membantuku soal Sayu. Aku berharap aku juga bisa membantumu."

Misa tertawa. "Apa ini? Jadi kita sedang saling tolong-menolong? Apa dengan begitu, sekarang kita impas?" candanya.

Light tersenyum. "Tidak akan impas kurasa. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa bicara sejauh ini tentang adikku pada orang lain selain orang tuaku." Light menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh pada Misa dan menatap matanya. Sama sekali tak tampak ekspresi bercanda di sana.

"Tidak hanya Sayu. Kurasa, aku juga beruntung bisa mengenalmu."

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

Aku baru menyadari kalau cerita ini lebih tepat dikatakan ber-genre slice of life. Maaf untuk kekurangannya. Terima kasih kunjungannya!


	13. D-1

x

Chapter 13:

— **D-1** —

full of Light and Sayu moments  
bear with it  
xxx

.

.

.

Selasa sore, pukul 4.40 pm.

Sayu Yagami menyudahi adegan ber-shower lebih kilat dari biasa. Ia beruntung karena latihan cheers hari ini selesai lebih awal, jadi ia bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Usai berberes, Sayu berpamitan pada rekan-rekannya yang masih sibuk bergerombol. Mereka balas melambaikan tangan, namun Sayu tak menemukan sosok Misa di sana.

Begitu keluar dari ruang cheers, Sayu sedikit kaget saat menemukan Light yang sudah menunggunya. Kakaknya itu tengah bersandar pada tepian balkon lantai 2 sembari memegang ponselnya. Bukankah kakaknya sudah berjanji nggak akan naik kemari lagi?

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Sayu menghampiri Light.

Light mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel. Ia segera menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan merangkul bahu adiknya. "Ok, let's go home."

"Omong-omong, kenapa Kakak naik lagi kemari?" tanya Sayu ingin tahu. Namun sebelum ia mendengar jawaban, suara lain keburu menginterupsi. "Sayu? Pulang sekarang?"

Sayu menoleh. Wajahnya terpercik raut bersalah. "Um... maaf aku pulang lebih dulu, Misa. Tadi aku mencarimu untuk berpamitan, tapi tidak menemukanmu."

Misa tersenyum cantik. "Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf karena sedang ada urusan dengan senior. Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi."

Sayu balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Ia kembali melangkah, mengikuti tarikan tangan Light di bahu kirinya. Mereka sudah mengatur rencana untuk ulang tahun Sayu malam nanti. Sayu tak pernah cerita pada siapa pun tentang ulang tahunnya. Termasuk Misa. Sedari dulu, Sayu selalu merahasiakannya dan menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Sayu tak menyadari jika Light masih sempat menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang dan mengirim kode samar pada Misa dengan isyarat matanya.

 _Sesuai rencana_.

- **xXx** -

Pukul 5.15 pm.

Sayu sudah selesai berkemas. Ia bercermin sekali lagi, memastikan Myrtle Tee putih yang dikenakannya sudah pas dengan Patchwork Jeans andalannya. Setelah menguncir rambut sebahunya menjadi ekor kuda, Sayu turun ke bawah. Ia bertemu Ibu yang sedang menyiapkan teh.

Ibu bertanya, "Berangkat sekarang?"

Sayu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Have fun, Sayang." Ibu mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya. "Hati-hati di keramaian dan jangan terpisah dari kakakmu," pesannya.

Sekali lagi Sayu mengangguk. Ia dan kakaknya akan menghabiskan malam di luar. Ini pertama kalinya Sayu boleh tidur di luar selain di malam hari libur. Tentu saja situasi ini tak akan terjadi dalam kondisi normal, tapi semuanya menjadi mudah jika Light yang memintakan izin. Ibu selalu percaya penuh pada putra sulungnya. _Apalagi Ayah._ Sayu sering diuntungkan soal itu.

Sayu melintas ke ruang tengah. Ia menemukan Light yang sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan sweatshirt Kenzo dan tengah duduk bermain ponsel. Light menyadari kehadirannya. Kakaknya itu mengangkat wajah dari ponsel dengan alis naik sebelah.

"Oh, sudah siap? Mana seragammu?"

Sayu memamerkan bawaannya. Light sudah berpesan sebelumnya agar membawa perlengkapan sekolah untuk besok supaya mereka nggak perlu balik lagi ke rumah pagi-pagi mengambil seragam.

"Good then," kata Light seraya bangkit berdiri dan meraih jaketnya. "C'mon," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Light dan siap pergi untuk bersenang-senang. Di tengah deru Mustang yang membelah jalanan, Sayu tersenyum riang. Ia membuka ponselnya dan membaca kembali daftar hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

Pertama: main sepuasnya di Game Arena.

- **xXx** -

Pukul 5.40 pm.

Kalau ini adalah game online, Sayu tidak akan memilih jenis FPS (First Person Shooters). Sayu lebih suka game RPG seperti di serial-serial Final Fantasy. Tentu saja karena di sana ada Squall dan Noct, karakter kesukaan Sayu. Selain seri Final Fantasy, Sayu juga cukup menggemari Persona 5, The Legend of Zelda, Fallout: New Vegas, dan game-game RPG lainnya.

Tetapi coba lihat sekarang. Sayu justru sedang menggenggam senapan Air Rifle Match dan fokus membidik sasaran di seberang. Tak jauh di sebelah Sayu, Light juga sedang dalam pose yang sama dengan pistol handgun di tangannya.

Yap, game pertama mereka ini bukan main-main. This is the real shooting game!

Sebenarnya Sayu sudah lama penasaran dengan olahraga menembak. Ia ingin mencoba menggenggam senapan secara langsung. Uh, tapi ternyata sulit. Nggak semudah di game online. Sayu sudah menghabiskan belasan peluru, tetapi skor terbaiknya hanya mencapai poin 8. Ketika dia mengganti senapan rifle-nya dengan pistol handgun, hasilnya jadi jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Sayu melirik Light yang sudah lebih dulu selesai dan kini bermain dengan ponselnya.

Uh, padahal ini sama-sama pengalaman pertama mereka, tetapi Light berhasil menembakkan 20 peluru dengan skor nyaris sempurna. Hanya 2 peluru saja yang ber-skor 9, sisanya perfect. Benar-benar mengagumkan! Tapi Sayu tidak terlalu terkejut. Sejak awal, Light punya bakat fisik layaknya atlet. Jangan lupakan bahwa kakaknya ini pernah juara nasional tenis junior sebelum pindah haluan ke olahraga basket.

"Total skorku nggak sampai setengahnya skormu," berkata Sayu ketika melepas earmuff-nya dan mengembalikan pada instruktur.

Light tersenyum. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku dan mengacak rambut Sayu. "Jangan khawatir. Di arena perang, aku akan menembak semua penjahat yang berani mengusik adikku."

Sayu tertawa.

Selesai menembak, mereka berpindah ke permainan lain. Masih seputar bidik-membidik. Kini mereka akan bermain bowling.

Sayu sudah beberapa kali bermain bowling, dan semuanya dilakukan bersama Light. Kali ini Sayu penasaran, apakah skornya bisa meningkat dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Kalau tentang Light sih, Sayu nggak penasaran. Kakaknya itu bahkan pernah 9 kali strike berturut-turut.

"Apa nggak ada olahraga yang nggak butuh ketelitian bidik?" tanya Sayu usai bermain. Skor Sayu kali ini lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Sayu juga berhasil mencetak 3 strike. Light bertepuk tangan meriah ketika hasil akhir milik Sayu muncul di layar frame, tapi Sayu masih belum puas.

"Ada banyak," kata Light.

"Apa? Renang? Catur? Lari?" bertanya Sayu.

"Cheers."

Sayu cemberut manyun.

Light tertawa sementara matanya tertuju pada layar ponsel. Light masih memainkan ponsel sembari menunggui Sayu yang sedang mengganti sepatu bowling dengan Adidas Grand Court miliknya. Begitu Sayu selesai, mereka berdua mengembalikan sepatu bowling yang mereka pakai pada petugas.

"Ready for the next game?"

Sayu mengangguk antusias. "Yes!"

Sayu jarang bermain di luar sebebas ini jika bukan dengan Light. Karena itu, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang berkilat-kilat ketika mereka memasuki arena ice skating.

Yep, permainan ketiga mereka adalah ice skating.

Dulu, Sayu pernah tergila-gila dengan ice skating dan sempat ingin bergabung dengan Klub Ice Skating di sekolahnya, tapi Ibu hanya mengizinkannya mengikuti 1 jenis ekskul. Pada akhirnya, Sayu memilih tetap bertahan di cheers yang sudah mendarah daging baginya. Sayu hanya bermain ice skating pada kesempatan tertentu seperti ini. Setiap kali Sayu main es seluncur, ia selalu memainkan peran Tinkerbell. Dan setiap kali itu pula, Light selalu mengganggunya.

"Jangan nakal, Peter Pan," ancam Sayu.

"I'm not," tukas Light inosen seraya meluncur dengan santainya ke tengah-tengah arena.

Sebal dengan keusilan kakaknya, Sayu kemudian menabrakkan diri pada punggung Light. "Ups, sori, Tinkerbell kehilangan keseimbangan sayapnya."

Light balas menarik adiknya dengan sengaja dan mengakibatkan keduanya jatuh bersama. Sayu menertawakan Light yang terinjak olehnya, namun ia cemberut ketika Light menyebut sejak kapan Tinkerbell tidak bisa terbang dengan benar.

Mereka tidak berlama-lama main es seluncur. Satu jam kemudian, Sayu mulai menepi. Light mengikuti adiknya menepi.

"Sudah capek main? Mau makan?"

Sayu mengangguk. Dia lapar.

- **xXx** -

Pukul 8.15 pm.

"Apa tempatnya nggak kebagusan?" bisik Sayu.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata sepatah pun. Justru menarik tangan Sayu agar berpegangan pada lengannya yang kini berbalut kemeja putih Scritto Stripe dari Berluti. Mau tak mau, Sayu hanya bisa menurut.

Sembari mengikuti langkah Light, Sayu mengedarkan pandang sekilas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tamu di sini tak ada yang mengenakan baju santai seperti T-shirt Blanc & Eclare yang ia kenakan sebelumnya.

Tadinya, Sayu bertanya-tanya mengapa Light menyodorkan sebuah paperbag dan menyuruhnya berganti baju dengan dress. Uh, Sayu nggak suka pakai dress. Dan dari mana pula Light dapat dress Self-Portrait ashgrey untuk ukuran Sayu semanis ini? Bahkan di dalam paperbag itu, tersedia pula sepatu cantik Schutz dan sekotak peralatan makeup.

"Aku nggak bisa pakai semua makeup-nya," kata Sayu. Ia sudah berusaha mengaplikasikan makeup di wajahnya, meski hanya cushion, bedak, dan lipcream tipis.

"You are gorgeous as always, Sayu."

Sayu tersenyum malu dengan tanggapan kakaknya. Ia tahu kalau Light tulus memuji. Light selalu bilang bahwa rambut lurus Sayu bagus dan menyerupai Ibu—sebagaimana Light yang berbangga dengan rambut cokelatnya yang menyerupai Ayah. Malam ini pun Sayu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai lurus karena Light mengambil kuncirnya dan sengaja menyimpan di saku kemeja mahalnya.

Mereka diantar oleh seorang waiter pria bersetelan rapi menuju table set cantik di sebelah jendela. Tempat makan malam mereka ini sejajar dengan rooftop gedung berlantai 30. Dari balik kaca jendela, tampak pemandangan kota yang disinari kerlap-kerlip cahaya. Seakan mengajak berlomba dengan gemerlapnya bintang di langit malam.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah benar di sini semenyenangkan review orang-orang," bisik Light usai waiter menarikkan kursi dan menyilakan mereka duduk.

"Hah, ini pertama kalinya Kakak ke sini?" balas Sayu berbisik.

"Yep."

Sayu memandang sekeliling, kemudian tersenyum. "Bagus. Suasananya privat. Tempat yang romantis untuk kencan," katanya. "Atau Kakak memang sedang cari referensi kencan?"

Light hanya tertawa.

Sayu ikut tertawa kecil. Tidak biasanya mereka makan di tempat seformal ini. Atau malah tidak pernah jika tidak dalam acara keluarga atau pesta kolega orang tua.

Pada akhirnya, Sayu tahu kenapa Light membawanya kemari. Tempat ini tak hanya menyajikan pemandangan indah dan suasana privat. Alasan utamanya adalah karena koki di sini punya signature dish Wild King Salmon dengan dressing saus yang luar biasa. Menu dessert-nya pun juga juara. Buttermilk waffle dengan cherry torte dan gelato. Sayu suka sekali. Ini semua adalah makanan favoritnya. Dalam hati, Sayu berjanji akan memberi bintang lima di aplikasi review nanti.

"Suka?"

Sayu mendongak. Kakaknya tengah tersenyum menyaksikan Sayu begitu menikmati makan malamnya. Sayu tersipu. "Banget!" angguknya kuat-kuat. Sungguh, ia senang sekali.

Kemudian mereka asyik mengobrol. Tentang Ayah dan Ibu, tentang sekolah, kegiatan cheers dan basket, teman-teman Sayu, guru-guru, juga video game terbaru.

Ketika menu dessert terakhir muncul dan dibawakan oleh waitress, Sayu memerlukan ke toilet sebentar. Sekembalinya dari toilet, ia menemukan kakaknya sedang sibuk bermain ponsel, alih-alih menyantap plain dessert-nya.

"Kak, kamu punya pacar?"

Light mengangkat wajah dari ponsel. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. "Bukannya kamu tahu aku sudah putus?"

Sayu mengangguk-angguk. Ia menyuap sendok kecil Lemon Snow Pudding-nya perlahan-lahan. Light memang tidak pernah bohong padanya. Meski Sayu tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan pacar Light (kecuali saat sudah jadi mantan seperti Takada), Sayu tahu kapan kakaknya sedang punya pacar dan kapan kakaknya sedang sendiri.

"Terus? Apa ponsel sudah jadi barang favoritmu sekarang?"

"Huh?"

Sayu meletakkan sendok pudingnya dan menatap kakak lelaki satu-satunya itu dengan sorot mata persuasif. "Come on, Light. Aku mengenal kakakku. Hari ini kamu bermain dengan ponselmu lebih sering dari biasanya. Kamu nggak biasa begini, apalagi di saat sedang merayakan malam ulang tahun adikmu. Oh, apa ada yang menarik di ponselmu? Dan apakah itu adalah sesuatu—ah, orang—yang spesial bagimu?" terdengar jelas nada keingintahuan di sana.

Di luar dugaan, Light justru tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sayu heran.

Light meredakan tawanya. "Your words are cute," katanya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan adikku di malam ulang tahunnya. Aku akan menyimpan ponselku di sisa malam ini. Maafkan aku."

Sayu mengerjap, sedikit kecewa. Dari respons Light, ia tahu kalau kakaknya belum ingin cerita apa pun padanya. Tapi baiklah, Sayu akan mencoba mengerti.

- **xXx** -

Pukul 10.15 pm.

"Sayu, mau dansa denganku?"

Sayu surprise.

Ini... nggak biasa. Betul-betul berbeda dari biasanya. Walaupun tentu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sayu berdansa dengan kakaknya. Mereka sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, baik karena iseng, ataupun dalam pertunjukan dan pesta menemani orang tuanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Sayu. Sebelum ini, mereka nggak pernah merayakan detik-detik menjelang ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Biasanya mereka hanya bermain sepuas-puasnya, makan sebebas-bebasnya, kemudian nonton, dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Setelah makan malam, Light menyeretnya ke ball arena yang mengambil tempat di outdoor restoran. Di sana menyajikan lantai dansa di bawah langit malam yang temaram. Alunan musik lembut dari piringan hitam terdengar mengiringi gerak kaki para tamu yang lebih dulu berdansa.

"Berlebihan nggak sih ini?" bisik Sayu ragu-ragu. Tapi Light terus menariknya. "Show me your skill," tantangnya.

Sayu mengernyit tipis. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyambut uluran tangan Light dan menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan nada. Sayu selalu percaya diri untuk urusan dance, termasuk berdansa. Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya keahlian Sayu yang tak akan bisa dilampaui kakaknya.

Light berdesis kagum. "As expected. Bintang cheerleaders memang beda."

"Aku nggak suka dipuji."

"Ya, aku tahu kamu menyukainya."

Sayu tersenyum malu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga ingin diakui sebagaimana orang-orang mengakui kakaknya. Dan Sayu bersyukur bahwa kakaknya adalah orang pertama yang selalu mengakuinya.

"Sayu, you are going to be 15. Jangan sembarang percaya cowok. Percaya pada kakakmu saja," kata Light tiba-tiba dengan sorot mata serius.

Sayu mengangguk. "Iya, iya," jawabnya manis. "Lagi pula, memangnya ada cowok yang tertarik padaku?"

Sayu belum pernah pacaran dan belum pernah terlihat dekat dengan cowok manapun. Tetapi Light ingat kata-kata Misa, dan teringat pula gurauan teman-temannya yang pernah berniat mengincar adiknya.

"Tentu," kata Light. "That's why I have to protect you. The one and only sister of mine."

Sayu hanya mengangguk manis untuk kedua kalinya. Sejujurnya Sayu tidak begitu berharap ada seseorang yang menyukainya atau ingin jadi pacarnya. Tapi ia paham mengapa Light melakukan ini semua. Kakaknya hanya sedang khawatir karena adik kecilnya kini telah menjadi gadis remaja sepenuhnya.

"Thank you," desis Sayu lirih ketika nada musik pengiringnya mulai merendah, "It's such a perfect date."

"It is."

"Gonna be my perfect birthday."

"Must be."

- **xXx** -

Pukul 10.50 pm.

Setelah dansa, Sayu kini jadi penasaran dengan rencana-rencana Light. Sebelumnya, Sayu hanya menuliskan "makan malam", tapi Light justru membawanya dinner dan bahkan menyeretnya ke lantai dansa. Mereka juga menikmati pertunjukan musik yang menyenangkan.

Setelah ini, seharusnya agenda terakhir mereka adalah "menonton film tengah malam". Tapi Light masih melarang Sayu menukar dress yang dipakainya. Rupanya, mereka tidak menonton film di bioskop teater sebagaimana biasa. Light sudah memesankan private cinema room di kawasan gedung apartemen elit, khusus untuk pengalaman menonton yang nyaman dan eksklusif.

"Waaah bagus banget! Ada ya tempat seperti ini? Aku baru mengetahuinya!" Sayu berdecak kagum.

Ruangan mereka ini cukup luas. Lebih tampak seperti didesain untuk keluarga, alih-alih pasangan atau dua orang seperti mereka. Seperangkat sofa cantik dengan bantal-bantal yang nyaman seolah memanggil Sayu untuk mendekat.

"Omygosh, popcorn!" seru Sayu saat mendapati cup-cup popcorn dan cola yang tersaji di meja.

Light hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah adiknya. Pelayan sudah memberikannya petunjuk untuk mengoperasikan teater privat mereka. Kini Sayu sedang asyik memilih film box office yang akan mereka tonton. Menyenangkan sekali bisa memilih seperti ini.

"Ah, Sayu, maaf aku melupakan kado ulang tahunmu. Sepertinya masih tertinggal di mobil. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Sayu menoleh, "Eh? Apa nggak diambil nanti saja sekalian?"

"Sebentar lagi, hari akan berganti jadi ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak lama kok, tetap di sini. Atau kamu menonton saja duluan, oke?"

Sayu tak bisa mencegah kakaknya lagi. Ia memandangi punggung Light yang menghilang di balik pintu. _Tumben Light melupakan sesuatu, apalagi barang sepenting kado ulang tahun,_ pikir Sayu. Atau ini gara-gara kakaknya sedang nggak fokus karena sibuk dengan ponselnya?

Sayu tersenyum sendiri.

Oke, dia akan berusaha menikmati semua fasilitas ini sendiri. Sayu tak tahu kalau Light sengaja membuatnya menunggu.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

I dont know, but I do kinda these stuffs with my siblings.

Anyway, please stay safe, everyone. Semoga kita selamat dan tangguh melawan corona.


End file.
